


my fake (whatever we are calling it)

by hybridposie



Category: Legacies - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Handon, M/M, Rich & Poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridposie/pseuds/hybridposie
Summary: Hope Mikaelson comes from a very successful family — her dad is a well known businessman in the city of Atlanta and her mom is by his side. But she never really considered herself wealthy or successful. When her brother has proposed to his girlfriend — Hope’s mom is determined to get Hope to go with Roman Sienna, in order to merge their company with Sienna Enterprise. But Roman is Hope’s ex and they didn’t end well — but her parents don’t care.So in order to get out of going to this stupid wedding with him — Hope finds herself a date within 24 hours and will have to make him live up to her parents standards. Landon Kirby — whose far from rich or successful only agrees to be her date for the money because he needs it for his mother’s chemotherapy.Little did they know, their arrangement would turn into more than just faking dating.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 70
Kudos: 228





	1. You’re A Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> A Handon story because there isn’t enough

Hope Mikaelson has learned to ignore her father’s maddening comments about her role in the company and exasperating taunts from her mother to find a handsome man to take care of her. 

But when it comes to her brother, flaunting off how fucking perfect he is. She has trouble comprehending her angry. It’s like her outlash and much more comes as second nature to her. 

Eli Mikaelson has always been the golden child when it comes to Klaus and Hayley Mikaelson, him being the first born and all -- Hope has learned to deal with coming in second. But Eli hasn’t always been the best brother to his sister. 

And he knows it. 

It’s like he does it on purpose -- to get a reaction out of her and it almost every time works and it makes Hope look like the crazy one in front of her father. Hope has learned to deal with coming in second when it comes to her family. 

It’s just another unnatural trait that she’s learned to execute. “Are you allowed to come over?” Hope’s best friend, Maya said over the phone. “I know you’re parents can be a bitch sometimes so it’s something I have to ask.” She adds. 

Hope, who is laying on her bed, throwing a tennis ball on the air, chuckles. “You know my parents, May,” Hope says as she sits up casually. “I’m not allowed to stay anywhere or with anyone unless their last name is Mikaelson,” she adds. 

“Mine starts with an M, does that count?” She asks. 

Hope groans. “Gosh I wish —,” she stood up from her bed, rubbing her hand through her auburn hair. “My dad is getting on my ass once again for not focusing my life and soul onto Mikaelson Atlantic,” she says. “It’s not like I’m at school studying an actual career choice that I want to do,” she says. 

“You could sneak out,” Maya suggested. 

Hope laughs. “My dad literally hides two men to stand by my doors and my windows to make sure I don’t do that, May. There’s not a chance I’m getting out of here and it’s so hypocritical of my dad because he lets Eli in and out whenever he pleases,” she says. 

“I always did think Eli was the favorite,” Maya says. “Ethan’s the favorite which says a lot because my mom is a homophobic prick towards me but Ethan is allowed to have Rafael over whenever he pleases and I can’t have Kelsey over,” she complains. 

Hope looks at herself on her vanity mirror and took a deep breath in and releases. “You know I don’t know understand it —,” she starts, turning around and leaning her butt against the vanity. “I was supposedly the miracle baby, right? My parents pretty much said that I wasn’t supposed to make it but I did — why the hell is Eli treated so special — he was an oopsy in the back of a truck somewhere when my mom was my dad’s assistant,” she says, frustrated. 

“How the hell do you know when your brother was conceived and how?” Maya asks grossed out. 

“Ask that to my father who always makes it his mission to bring that up at every family gathering — along with how much I suck as an heir to him,” Hope mentions, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I knew he wanted a boy — and then he got me so I’m a disappointment to him but it fucking sucks,” she adds. 

“If it helps you feel better — my dad’s dead,” Maya says and Hope sighs deeply. “Right, I have to stop bringing up my dad’s death to make people feel better about themselves, you told me that,” she says. 

“I don’t know what to do, May,” Hope whispers. “And with Eli proposing to Olivia, my mom is going to make it a mission of hers to make sure I have a date and you know it’s going to be,” she says. 

“Roman,” Maya says and Hope cringed at that name. Her boyfriend of four years ended up cheating on her with this older chick and Hope was heartbroken but her parents don’t even seem to care about any of that. They just want Mikaelson Atlanta and Sienna Enterprise to merge and that’s by marriage. 

“I’m twenty years old and they are already talking about getting Roman go buy a ring,” Hope says. “I don’t want to marry the fucking guy but that can’t seem to get through my parents’ thick skull,” 

“What are you going to do about the whole Roman aspect of it all? You know he wants you back so he’s not going to fight it,” Maya asks. 

Hope sighs. “I don’t know,” she whispers. “I guess I’m going to have to find a date in twenty four hours because I’m sure in about five minutes, my dad and mom are going to call me into their office and Roman fucking Sienna is going to be sitting there with a smirk on his ugly ass fucking face,” Hope moans. 

“You made that sound sexual,” Maya says. 

“I’m hanging up now,” she says. 

“No wait!” Maya says. “There’s this party at this club late tonight for people under the age of twenty one. It’s exclusive but I happen to know the owner and she said I can bring a friend. Try and get out, I think I know someone who is willing to be your fake date for a price through,” she says. 

“Paying for a fake date?” Hope chuckles. “I didn’t realize I needed to pay someone to go out with me,” 

“He’s got issues with his mom, apparently needs the money. I’m sure in normal circumstances he would do it for free but the kid is desperate,” she says. 

“Okay,” Hope frowns. “How much?” 

“10k,” Maya says and Hope sighs. It sounds like a reasonable price for a few months of fake dating until the wedding comes up. Right? “He’s cute, he's your type,” she says and Hope raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean he’s my type?” Hope asks. 

“I didn’t mean anything but it — he’s just cute, not that tall, has greenish blue eyes and curly hair,” she says.

“So he’s basically Roman, no thanks,” Hope says. 

Maya chuckles. “His name is Landon Kirby,” Maya says. “And trust me when I say this, he’s far from Roman,” she says. 

There’s a knock on Hope’s door and she groans. “Hope, sweetheart. Meet us in my office,” her dad’s thick accents calls from outside before she hears footsteps walking away. 

“That’s my cue.” Hope heard in her phone. “I’ll see you tonight? I’ll leave your name at the door, E and I are going early and I know for a fact that Landon is going to be there. He’s a bartender there,” she says. 

“A bartender? You really think my dad is going to approve of a bartender? Maya-,” and then the phone went dead and Hope huffs was she pulls it away from her ear and looks down at the screen and it’s her lock screen. “She hung up on me,” Hope says in disbelief. And as Hope stands up off her bed to go meet her father and mother — there’s a text that pops up on her phone. She sighs and looks at it. 

May 💕: You’ll thank me later 😘😘 

Hope smirks at the picture of the raven haired boy. She will admit, the boy is handsome, extremely handsome but paying a guy, to out with her just makes her seem desperate. But she would like to meet him. He’s cute. 

Hope: How old is he? 

May💕: 23 

May💕: Like I said, you’ll thank me later. 

Hope took a deep breath in and sighed as she puts her phone in her back pocket and walks out of her room — greeted by the house butler Wells. “Greetings, Ms. Mikaelson,” he says, before holding out a shot. Hope raises and eyebrow at him. “Mr. Sienna is here,” he says. 

Hope chuckles as she shakes her head. “Thank you but no thank you, Wells. I appreciate it but I have learned to handle Roman Sienna. We did date for four years,” she says as she gives Wells a pat on the shoulder before rushing down the large spiral staircase and to her dad’s office. 

Someone opened the door for her and she stepped in and saw her father, her mother, her brother, his fiancé, and then she saw the one person she was dreading to see. Roman Sienna stood up and buttoned his suit jacket before stuffing his hands in his pants. Hope rolled her eyes as she walked into the office more. “Hey daddy,” she gives her dad a kiss on the cheek and then her momma hug. 

“You couldn’t have gotten dressed, sweetheart?” Hayley asked and Hope rolled her eyes. 

“I’m in jeans, mom.” She smiled. “It’s not like I’m naked — but I bet Roman would have preferred that, right?” She asked as she looked over at Roman. “Oh wait, he’s prefer older woman naked, I forgot,” she added. 

Roman gave her a soft smile. “You must be mistaken, Hope. She wasn’t much older than you but so much better,” that made Hope’s blood boil. Can her parents not see this? “But if being with you and all of your baggage is what needs to be done for the future of the companies then who I am to get in the way of my family’s legacy?” He asked. 

Hope rolled her eyes. “We’re not together and we never will be because unlike you, I have class,” she said. “Can I go now?” She asked her parents as she walked away. 

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson,” her father’s strong voice filled her ears. Hope stopped and rolled her eyes before turning and meets her dad who is standing from his chair. “Your brother and Olivia’s wedding is not only a big event for their future but the future of Mikaelson Atlanta,” he said as he circled around the desk and over to his daughter. “Your relationship with Roman is crucial for it as well,” he added. 

“He cheated on me, daddy and you don’t seem to care,” Hope said and her dad chuckled. “See, it’s all about the freaking company or what Eli wants,” she added. 

“Don’t bring me into this,” Eli cut in. 

Hope turned to her brother and huffed in disbelief. “Everything is about, Eli, don’t pretend like you weren’t in this from the beginning — the only reason I’m in this mess is because you finally decided to stop being a fuck boy,” 

“Hope,” Hayley warned her. 

“I’m not marrying him, mom!” Hope exclaimed. “And I’m not bringing him as my date to E’s wedding! I have more respect for myself than that!” She yelled. 

“You are a Mikaelson!” Klaus said loudly, causing Hope’s to let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “You will have to get used to everything that is connected with that, love because in the end, your family name is all that matters.” He said strongly and Hope couldn’t believe her father. Is he seriously using the last name card? 

“Family is always and forever, sister,” Eli said. 

Hope glared at her brother and then back over at her dad who stood there with no emotions on his face. Hope knew what she had to do. “I have a boyfriend,” Hope said. 

“What?” Roman was the first to say. 

“No you don’t,” Klaus said. 

Hope chuckled. “I do, daddy and maybe if you guys paid more attention to me instead of your dearest over here, I would actually introduce him to you,” she said. 

“You’re always home,” Eli said. 

“During the day,” Hope responded. “He works as a bartender during the day and we get together at night. You gotta make sure you have more people on stand by, daddy,” Hope smirked at her father. “It’s super easy to sneak out,” 

“Who is he?” Klaus asked through his teeth. 

“Why?” Hope tilted her head. “So you can find out where he works and threaten him with money? No thank you daddy. I’d rather have a boyfriend to kiss me at night,” she said before turning on her heels. 

“Hope!” Her dad shouted. 

Hope grabbed the door knob and before she left the office — she turned towards him. “My handsome boyfriend is going to be my date to your wedding, Eli,” she said looking her dad in the eyes — who is pissed. “Make sure to write me down for two — Hope and —,” she shrugged. “Name to be announced,” she added with a smirk before leaving. 

Hope: Set it up. 

May💕: Already done 😘

* * *

Hope dressed up nicer today than normal. She wore tight black jeans, black heels a maroon jacket with a white plain T-shirt and then her hair was curled to protection. She carried a small handbag with her for her phone and wallet as she exited her Porsche and handed the keys to the valet. She gave him a hundred and thanked him before heading towards the front entrance. She doesn’t know where she is but it’s definitely not a place she’s used to. 

“Hope Mikaelson,” Hope said to the doorman and he checked his list and then nodded his head before opening the door for her — Hope entered and the sound of classic pop music and cheers filled her ears. She declined down the stairwell and there weren’t many as many people as she thought but it was a good crowd. She glared around for her best friend and was met with her twin brother instead. 

“Well if I live and breath,” Ethan said holding his arms out. “Hope Mikaelson is in this area?” He questioned and Hope rolled her eyes as she gave him a hug. “What are you doing here my lovely girl?” He asked, fixing her hair. 

“Hopefully getting a date to my brother’s wedding so I don’t have to take my ex,” she said. 

Ethan looked puzzled. “Sounds like a straight person’s problem,” he said and Hope chuckled. “But my sister is at the bar if you’re looking for her,” he added before kissing her cheek and then going back to making out with Rafael. 

Hope made her way through the crowd and saw Maya talking to a brunette. “Hope!” Maya exclaimed as she stood up and rushed over to her, hugging her tightly. “I’m glad you were able to escape hell,” she added. 

“Didn’t take much, my dad was mad at me,” Hope said. 

Maya chuckled. “Uh, this is Josie Park,” Maya introduced the tall brunette sitting at the bar. “Also formerly known as Josie Saltzman, my best friend from elementary school. Her wife is the one who owns this club,” she added. 

Hope shook her hand. “Nice to meet you,” 

“So you’re the one who wants to pay Landon to go out with you?” Josie asked and Hope chuckled. “I’m kidding. I’m glad you’re willing to do it — he could really use the money and a break from working, the boy doesn’t know when to stop,” 

“Where is he?” Hope asked. 

“He’s in the back getting more glasses but should be out any second,” Josie responded. “You’re cute — coming from a lesbian, you should be flattered,” Hope laughed and nodded her head. “And definitely Landon’s type,” she added. 

“I am?” Hope asked. 

“He’s a sucker for blue eyes,” she said, sipping her virgin martini. “And with his green eyes — you two could have cute babies,” Hope blushed and Maya playfully hit her. “I’m just saying — Landon hasn’t gotten laid since high school,” 

“Not trying to get into anything,” Hope clarified. 

“I just meant sex,” Josie chuckled and Hope was balffled at this girl’s honestly and lack of secrets. “Before I realized I was gay, I dated him,” she clarified. “He’s a great guy and amazing in bed — coming from a lesbian,” she added. 

“As you can see, she straightforward,” Maya laughed. Hope chuckled and Josie shrugged. “It’s one of her traits that bugs the hell out of her wife.” She added. 

Josie rolled her eyes. “My wife hates when I say I love you first, she can deal with this,” she stated. “So Hope,” Josie started. “You like sex?” She asked. 

“Jo!” Maya chuckled. 

“Who doesn’t?” Hope smirked and Josie nodded her head, holding her hand out and Hope gave her a high five. 

“What can I get you ma’am?” A deep voice asked. Hope turned and eyes met with the most handsome man she’s ever seen. He’s cuter in person than the pictures. “Wait!” Landon said, holding his hand out. “Gin n tonic which is actually lemonade??” He chuckled. 

Hope chuckled and smiled sweetly at him. “Um...sure that sounds amazing,” she giggled — making Maya raised an eyebrow. Landon smiled and went to go make it. 

“Sounds amazing?” Maya questioned. 

Hope swallowed and shrugged. “I don’t know — it just came out,” she whispered. And then Landon walked back over and handed the glass to Hope. Hope pulled out a twenty and placed it on the table and then slid it to him.

Landon grabbed it. “The lemonade is like three bucks,” 

“Your tip isn’t,” she said sipping it. 

Maya chuckled. “Landon,” Maya said. “This is Hope Mikaelson,” she said and Landon’s mouth fell open slightly. “Your new girlfriend,” she added. 

“Hi,” Hope chuckled. 

Landon laughed. “Hey,” 

  
  



	2. Sure, No Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope seems to be falling easily.

Landon laughed. “So your dad is the owner of a multi-billion dollar company,” Landon said as they walked down the city of Atlanta — it’s currently a little after midnight. “And your brother is getting married and because of that company — he wants you to go with your cheating ex to merge his family’s company with your family?” Landon asked and Hope chuckled and nodded her head. “Wow,” he chuckled. 

“I know,” Hope nodded. “It’s a lot to handle,” she added. “But I promise you — we will have a crash course on everything Mikaelson before you have to meet them,” she laughed. 

Landon nodded. “Good,” he said, sipping his coffee. “So your brother, does he have a big part in your family’s business or is it just you that your parents depend on?” He asked. 

“Uh,” Hope swallowed. “Eli does a lot of work with charities and such — he spends a lot of time overseas building houses for the homeless in countries like Peru and Paraguay. I don’t really see him that much,” she explained. “I don’t know — he does work but since The Sienna’s only have boys and my brother isn’t gay — I’m the next best thing,” she said with a small smile on her face. 

Landon chuckled sadly. “That sucks,” he said and Hope nodded her head and sipped her coffee. “So, what will I do? Just like be your boyfriend around your parents?” He asked. 

Hope shrugged. “I guess — I mean, my parents don’t believe that I have an actual boyfriend because beg to differ a guy other than one they set me up would think I’m worth dating,” she said rolling her eyes. “So I guess what you would have to do is just hold my hand,” she said softly and he nodded his head. “Kiss my cheek,” she added. 

“Just your cheek?” Landon asked. 

“For now,” Hope said, nodding her head — not making eye contact. “Basically has long as we look like we care about each other — my parents will see that I’m being serious about this and they will back off,” she said. 

“And what happens when we break it off?” Landon asked. 

Hope shrugged. “I’ll handle that when it happens,” she said. “But for now — we just have to get through four events over the course of the next six months,” she explained. “So I was thinking, 20K for each event?” She said. 

Landon choked on his coffee — putting his hand out onto her shoulder, stopping her from walking. Hope looked at him confused. “That’s 80K,” he said and Hope nodded her head. “I can’t take that much from you, Hope. I said 10K,” he said. 

Hope chuckled. “Landon, listen,” she said, grabbing his hand without the coffee with both of her hands, seeing she finished hers. “My dad makes a lot of money, and a lot of that money goes to me and my brother,” she explained and Landon nodded his head. “My brother spends it on expensive suits, charities and engagement rings. My money is spent on food, semi decent clothes and books,” she said. 

“You read?” Landon questioned softly. 

Hope nodded. “What I’m trying to say is — my money isn’t going to do anything else. And I know there’s something going on with your mom and I want to help,” she said. “And before you say no,” she said as Landon opened his mouth. “I would give you the money even if you weren’t helping me so the extra 70K?” She questioned. “I want you to spend some of it on you — I know your mom is important but your well being is as well,” she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out her checkbook. 

“Hope,” Landon said softly as he watched her scribble something down on it and then she signed it before handing it off to him. Landon grabbed it and looked at it. He wanted to do everything he could to keep it in. And he did. “What’s this 80K for?” He asked. 

“A down payment,” she smiled as she put her checkbook back into her purse. “Look at it as a “thank you for willing to deal with my crazy family,” security check.” She laughed. Landon looked into her blue eyes in awe. He doesn’t understand how this girl could come from a family like the Mikaelson’s. He’s heard things about them and Hope just doesn’t seem like that person. “And I better see that amount out of my account tomorrow,” she said. 

Landon chuckled and nodded his head. “Thank you — you literally have no idea how much this means to me,” he said. “I’ve never seen this amount of money before,” he chuckled. 

“Well I guess now you don’t have to work as much,” she said. Landon raised an eyebrow. “Josie told me you never take time for yourself,” she clarified. “Before explaining to me that you’re great in bed,” she added. 

Landon chuckled. “Yeah well — that’s a theory that won’t be tested out,” he said as they continued to walk. 

“Damn I was really hoping to get you in my bed,” Hope said sarcastically which made Landon bumped her shoulder — Hope did it right back and they laughed the rest of the night. 

When Landon and Hope made it back to their cars, Landon walked her to hers and Hope stopped and turned towards him. “Thank you for talking with me tonight,” Hope said. 

Landon chuckled. “No thank you,” he said. “It had fun — it’s been a rough few months and I needed this so thank you,” 

“Can we take a picture? So I can make it my background so my parents don’t get suspicious?” Hope asked. 

Landon looked stunned for a second. “Uh, yeah,” he said awkwardly, wiping his hands on his jeans as Hope smiled and took her phone out of her coat pocket. “What do you want me to do?” Landon asked. 

“Act like you like me,” Hope chuckled. Landon rolled his eyes as he draped his arm over her shoulder and Hope held her phone out in front of them. Landon leaned his head against hers and smiled and Hope took a few. “Can you — kiss my head?” She asked and Landon’s palms filled with sweat. He nodded his head before swallowing hard and then putting his lips to Hope’s temple, closing his eyes. 

He heard her take a few pictures before he pulled away. “Perfect,” Hope whispered. She looked up at him with a small smile. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow?” She said. 

“Uh, yeah,” Landon agreed. 

“Can I come to your place? I don’t really want to deal with my parents until you know everything you need to know,” she asked and Landon chuckled and nodded his head. 

“I live with my mom at the moment — because of everything that is going on and I don’t want her to know I’m doing this because she will make me stop and won’t take the money,” Landon explained. 

“That’s okay,” Hope said laughing. “We’ll pretend while we’re there too,” she whispered. Landon smiled and nodded his head. Hope leaned up and put her hands on his shoulder, giving his cheek a kiss. “I’ll text you,” she said before Landon opened the door to her car for her. She got in and then Landon closed it before stepping back. Hope drove off. 

————————————————————————————————

**_Hope: Thank you._ **

**_May💕: He’s great, isn’t he?”_ **

**_Hope: Yeah. I hope to be friends with him after this._ **

**_May💕: I hope you guys are more by the end of this._ **

**_Hope: Stop._ **

**_May💕: I’m just saying 🤷🏻♀️_ **

**_Hope: 🖕🏻_ **

**_May💕: 😘😘😘😘_ **

Hope chuckled at her best friend as she entered into the manor at 2:34AM and she is greeted with her mother standing in the entrance way. Hope sighed as she shut the door and turned towards her. “Hi mother,” she said. 

“Where were you?” Hayley asked. 

“I was with Landon,” she said. 

“Is that your boyfriend’s name?” Hayley asked. 

“Why does it matter? It's not like you care,” she said as she tried to walk passed her mom. But Hayley wasn’t having it. “Yes mom, Landon is his name and he’s great and treats me amazingly so please let me go to sleep,” she asked politely. 

“Your father does not approve of this behavior,” Hayley threatened and Hope couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m being serious, Hope,” she said. “Just admit this boyfriend of yours isn’t real and we can fix you up with Roman tomorrow,” she said and Hope rolled her eyes

She pulled out her phone and opened up her photos and clicked the one of Landon smiling straight into the camera. She couldn’t help but smile at it. They do look amazing together. She held it out to her mom and Hayley looked at it. “This was tonight,” Hope said. “His name is Landon Kirby, I might as well give you his name because you’re going to figure it out either way. He’s going through a hard time right now and as his girlfriend, I have to be there for him,” she said. Hayley sighed. “You of all people, should know that,” 

“We want what’s best for you,” Hayley said. 

“No mom, you want what’s best for you,” she said and then she headed up the stairs to her bedroom. As she takes her jacket off and her heels. Her phone buzzes again. 

**_Landon🥰❤️: okay so i just talked to my mother because I have to give her a warning in advance when I’m having people over and she wants you to come for dinner. Is that okay or is that not part of the whole, deal?_ **

Hope couldn’t help but chuckle at his rant. 

**_Hope: when and what time?_ **

**_Landon🥰❤️: Wait really?_ **

**_Hope: absolutely._ **

**_Landon🥰❤️: okay uh, Saturday 6?_ **

**_Hope: sounds like a plan, handsome_ **

**_Landon🥰❤️: okay perfect._ **

* * *

Hope yawns and scratches the back of her neck as she walks into the dining room the next morning. Her brother is already sitting there sipping his coffee. “You look like shit as always,” he says smiling. 

Hope grabs a biscuit and then chugs it at him, sitting him straight in the face. Eli chuckles and grabs it and takes a bite out of it. “Where’s your girlfriend?” Hope asks. 

“Fiancé,” Eli corrects. “And she’s out with mom right now getting something for the wedding,” he adds. 

Hope huffs a laugh. “And I bet, when Landon and I get married — which is going to happen, she won’t want to have anything to do with my wedding,” she muttered as she sits herself down on the chair, grabbing a blueberry. 

Eli eyes his sister carefully as she gathers her food. “So this, Landon guy—,” he starts and Hope looks at him as she chews on her food hungrily. “—he treats you right?” He asks. 

Hope chuckles. “You care about me?” She asks. 

Eli rolls his eyes. “You know what? This is exactly like you don’t have many friends, Hope,” he pushes his chair out roughly. “When someone is nice to you, you think they want something from you or they want to hurt you,” he adds. 

“With our last name, Eli, we don’t have a choice but to act that way and you of all people should know that—,” Hope states as she stands up too — Eli eyes her again. “Dad will always make our name seem so — perfect,” she chuckles. “But we are far from fucking perfect,” she shouts. 

“What are you talking about?” Eli asks. 

“You get to marry the love of your life, Eli. Olivia is literally perfect for you and since your dad’s golden child — the child that was planned, he doesn’t care what or who you do because he loves you,” Hope says loudly. Eli doesn’t say anything. “I am so fucking afraid to bring Landon here because I don’t want to lose him,” she states. 

“You think dad will run him away?” Eli asks. 

Hope shakes her head. “I know he will, because Landon isn’t rich — Landon doesn’t have the last name Sienna,” she feels a tear fall from her eyes. Eli swallows. “I was born to be an insurance policy, Eli, I was born to marry Roman fucking Sienna so daddy could get what he wants,” she says.

“Hope,” Eli whispers. 

“So to answer your question, big brother,” she whispers. “My boyfriend, Landon —,” she pauses. “Treats me better than my own father and my own brother do,” she says. “The two men in my life that are supposed to protect me the most,” 

“I would do anything to protect you, Hope,” Eli whispers. 

Hope chuckles, grabbing her apple and shaking her head. “Yeah well doing and showing are the same thing,” she said before walking out of the dining room. Eli took a deep breath in and released. Hope doesn’t know why but her and her brother always end up fighting. She fucking hates it. Hope hops into her car and pulls out her cellphone. 

**_Hope: hey. are you working?_ **

**_Landon🥰❤️: i am. i get off at four what’s up?_ **

**_Hope: I need to escape. can i come hang with you?_ **

**_Landon🥰❤️: everything okay?_ **

**_Hope: until you meet my family, you won’t understand._ **

**_Landon🥰❤️: okay. uh, come on over. i’ll make your favorite lemonade gin n tonic._ **

**_Hope: thank you landon_ **

**_Landon🥰❤️: sure no problem_ **


	3. Damn You, Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon & Penelope have a heart to heart & Hope meets Seylah, Landon’s mom.

“I look like I’m about to serve hors d’oeuvres at your dad’s business Christmas party,” Landon said as he stared at himself in the mirror — Hope was sitting behind him on a bench in the middle of a taylor shop. “I don’t know why the hell you picked me, but I look like what the help around your house probably looks like,” he added as he adjusted his tie. 

Hope stated him down for a second before uncrossing her legs and standing up. Landon looked at her through the window and sighed deeply. “You are overthinking it, Landon,” she said as she grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her. “You don’t look like anything other than my handsome boyfriend who will hold my hand at dinner and who will kiss me in order to shut me up,” she said, putting her hand on the collar of the jacket. 

“I’ve never tied a tie before—,” Landon said. “You see, my dad has never been in my life and my mom tried to show me but it never worked out so I never had to wear a tie so putting this one right now is kind of getting my heart racing and I’m sweating — is that normal for a suit this expensive?” Landon rambled and Hope couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Sorry,” he apologized before clearing his throat. 

Hope grabbed the tie and tore it off his neck before grabbing the buttons of his shirt and undoing the first two — letting his chest show slightly. Landon looked down at Hope while she fixed everything she needed to fix. “But you have to remember — you are also not my father’s type of people,” she said as she straightened out the suit. She smiled and looked him in his green eyes. “Sexy,” she winked. 

Landon blushed as she turned him around and he looked at himself in the mirror. “So I’m not wearing a tie?” He said and Hope laughed and shook her head. “Is the chest hair okay? I can shave it and it will grow back fast, I’m a hairy person,” he said and Hope wrapped her arms around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder chuckling. 

“Why don’t you not overthink it?” She whispered and Landon nodded his head. “I’ll be there the entire time and I know how to handle my family — especially my father,” she added. “Let’s focus on getting through this night with your mom and getting you prepared for the brunch this weekend with my parents and my brother, after.” She continued. 

Landon shut his eyes and sighed. “All these new clothes and stuff, Hope. They don’t feel like me. I’m used to tight jeans, t-shirts and busted up tennis shoes,” Landon panicked. 

Hope turned him again and smiled softly as she unbuttoned another one of his buttons and then slid her hand into his shirt onto his chest — Landon’s shivered at the her trust. She looked up into his eyes. “Do you trust me?” She asked and he nodded his head. “Then trust me when I say — you can give me your heart, Landon Kirby, I promise you, I will protect it from this day forward,” she whispered. 

Landon nodded his head. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Hope smirked and turned around and grabbed her purse and put it over her shoulder. “Let’s go find you some shoes, a belt and some socks,” she said, motioning to his clothes on the ground. “I’ll get a couple of other shirts in different colors while you get changed back into your normal stuff,” 

“You’re not paying for this,” Landon stayed. 

Hope laughed. “Don’t argue with me, Landon,” 

“You already gave me 160k, Hope. I can afford this now,” Landon said as he took his jacket off. 

Hope crosses her arms over her chest. “Which means I’m technically still paying for it so get dressed, sexy. I’ll meet you at the shoe section, yeah? What size shoe do you wear?” Hope asked as she backed away, winking. 

Landon sighed. “10 ½,” he said and Hope nodded her head and then exited the dressing rooms area and Landon took a deep breath in and released as he turned around and looked at himself in the mirror again. He doesn’t know what he got himself into but he knows he might regret it and enjoy at the exact same fucking time. 

* * *

Landon is cleaning off a few of the cups left on the countertop of the bar when Penelope walked over. He decided to take an extra shift right before the dinner because he likes working. Penelope just doesn’t understand why he’s still working when he’s got plenty of money. “You know,” Penelope sat herself down at the bar, crossing her legs over one another. “With the amount of money you have — you could go back to school,” Penelope suggested. 

Landon wiped the countertop down and shook his head. “I have to be there for my mom,” he said softly. 

“You’ve wanted to become a doctor your entire life, Landon. This is your perfect opportunity to do so,” Penelope reminded him. It’s true, Landon has wanted to become a doctor before he realized what it was. His mother was a nurse and apparently his father was a doctor too. At least that’s what his mom told him when it was younger. “And with Hope being your “girlfriend,” or whatever. You’ve got the money so just do it,” she strongly suggested. 

Landon laughed. “She’s not my actual girlfriend, Pen. And I’m not going to take advantage of her for her money. She’s already giving me money for my mom’s chemotherapy and medical bills. I can’t ask for any more,” he said. 

“Does she know what the money's for?” Penelope asked. 

“She knows that my mom is going through something but she hasn’t asked what — I think she’s waiting until she knows me better which is respectful in a sense,” he said. “I don’t know — she’s coming over tonight for dinner so I don’t know if I should tell my mom to not bring it up or just to see what happens and if she finds out, she finds out,” he added. 

“Why don’t you want her to know?” Penelope asked. 

Landon sighed and leaned against the counter. “We went to the store this morning — to get me a few suits and stuff so when I meet her parents I’m not dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and the bill was 1,450 bucks, Pen,” he said and Penelope chuckled in disbelief. “She has money but she doesn’t like to spend it on herself,” he clarified. “If I tell her what’s really going on — she will do anything she can to make sure everything is covered and I can’t do that—I can’t ask her for that,” Landon said as he grabbed himself a beer. 

“Be honest with me, Lan,” Penelope said, her eyes soft. Landon looked at her deeply. “Can you see yourself falling for this girl?” She asked. 

Landon took a minute to gather his thoughts. “In normal circumstances, yes,” he said honestly. “But this is just so I can get my mom the care that she needs and then after everything is done with Hope’s family and her brother’s wedding, we will go our separate ways -- that’s how arrangements like this work,” he said, smiling softly. 

“You guys can’t -- I don’t know, consider being friends after this? From what Josie said, you and Hope have a lot in common,” Penelope said. Landon chuckled at that. Of course Josie would tell her wife everything that he said to her. It’s true, Landon talked for an hour to Josie about how amazing Hope is and how different she is then the others around this state that have money. She’s different in a good way. 

“People like me, Penelope,” he paused. “They aren’t friends with people like her,” he added. “It’s never been that way and it never will and yes, I know. I fall in love easily and Emily is a huge example of that but I cannot and I repeat fall in love with Hope Mikaelson.” He said shaking his head. 

“Lan,” Penelope whispered, leaning forward, putting her hand on top of his. Landon looked into her green eyes. “I love you and I understand why you are saying all of this but you can’t control who you fall in love with, look at Josie and I for example,” she said. “I haven’t talked to my mom in four years but do I regret it? Fuck no.” she chuckled. “Marrying Josie was the best thing I could’ve done with my life -- we were so unexpected and we met in the weirdest way possible but there isn’t a single thing a would change because she’s my life now, Landon,” 

Landon didn’t say anything -- he didn’t know what to say. “Emily, she was the high school love, and as stupid as that sounds it’s the truth,” she said. “And she was fucking stupid to do what she did but you can’t let what happened with her let you be stupid enough to let the next amazing girl get away from you,” she chuckled. “I don’t know if this Hope Mikaelson girl, I would like to meet her one day but until that happens, I have to go off what my wife said and what you said and from the looks of it,” Penelope took a breather. “She’s pretty amazing,” she said. 

Landon licked his lips and looked down at the counter. “I’m not saying you have to marry this girl but maybe consider moving on from Emily with her,” she said. “I haven’t seen someone make you smile like you do whenever her name leaves your lips, Landon and all I’ve ever wanted since Emily broke up with you and your mother’s diagnosis is for you to be happy and she makes you happy, I can see it,” she said laughing. “What’s holding you back?” 

“I am not her type, Penelope and that’s not something I can get passed easily.” Landon huffed in disbelief. “I don't wear suits and I don’t wear expensive italian leather shoes.” he added. Penelope sighed. “I feel like I can’t live up to her expectations when it comes to being her friend or for hell sure, her boyfriend,” he stated. “And I’m not just saying this because of Emily -- I’m saying this because she’s Hope Mikaelson.” 

“What does her name have to do with this?” Penelope asked. 

“Her dad, his name is Niklaus Mikaelson,” Landon said. “He’s the man that got my mom fired and he’s the guy that basically made my dad leave,” he said. “And I know it’s fucking sick of me but a part of me is doing this to get into the same house as him to give a little talking to,” he added. 

“How would Hope feel if you did that?” She asked. 

“That’s why I’m scared to fall for this girl, Pen,” he said. “She’s beautiful, her smile makes me smile and her laugh -- it gives me butterflies and she’s nothing like her father and that scares me,” he chuckled. 

Penelope squinted her eyes. “How?” 

“Because falling for someone with the last name Mikaelson,” Landon paused. “Puts you up for your own disaster,” he said. “I can’t have any more disasters in my life, Penelope,” he chuckled. “I deserve better than that,” 

Before Penelope could respond, Landon’s phone goes off -- he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his busted up iPhone and it’s a text message from Hope: 

**_Hope: Hey, I’m leaving now. Are you off yet?_ **

Landon sighed and looked up at Penelope. “I have to go, you’re good here?” he asked and Penelope nodded her head and watches as her friend sadly got ready to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Landon?” Penelope called out. Landon stopped and turned towards her. “You’ve always got Jo and I, remember that, okay?” she said and Landon gave her a soft smile and nodded his head before leaving the club. 

* * *

**_Landon🥰❤️: Just got off. I’ll see you soon. ❤️_ **

Hope smiled at the message as she rushed down the stairs as fast as she could. She isn’t dressed up. She’s wearing jeans, a t-shirt and tennis shoes and her hair is in a messy bun. “Going to the club as kids like to call it nowadays?” her father’s thick accent asked as she dropped off the last step. 

“None of your business, daddy,” she said giving him a small smile before heading towards the front door. 

“Hope Andrea,” her father said sternly -- Hope rolled her eyes as she turned towards her dad. She hates it when her parents use her middle name. She doesn’t know where the hell they got the middle name but she wishes that it was never given to her or the least they could do was not use it. “Your grandmother is coming in town for brunch, will your guy friend be joining us?” he asked in a harsh tone. 

“My boyfriend will be joining us, yes,” Hope rolled her eyes. “Look daddy, if you’re not going to call him by his name or my boyfriend -- I will not be joining you and neither will he,” she said sternly. 

“I do not know his name, sweetheart,” Klaus stated. 

Hope chuckled. “Good, then just go with boyfriend then,” she said with a smile and Klaus shook his head in disbelief, Hope waved at her father before exiting the house and over to her car. “Gosh, this is going to be a long six months,” 

* * *

Landon got out of the shower and quickly slipped a polo shirt and a pair of black jeans before slipping on his old pair of combat boots. He combed his hair in the mirror before putting on some cologne. “You’re not going to dress up?” he turned and saw his mother standing in his doorway. “She is a Mikaelson,” she smiled. 

Landon’s eyes widened at his mom. “Mom,” he said in a panic. “You’re not supposed to be climbing steps,” he said as he grabbed her by her waist and put her in his desk chair carefully. Seylah couldn’t help but chuckle at her son. 

“I am fine sweetheart,” she said. “Now get dress into something nice,” she said. 

“Mom, Hope doesn’t care about that. I promise you. She’s probably going to show up in jeans and a t-shirt. I told you she’s nothing like her dad or her family,” Landon smiled as he kneeled down in front of her. 

Seylah sighed deeply as she put a hand on her son’s face. “I am so proud of you, baby,” she said softly. “I am happy that you’re getting out there and finding love,” she added. 

“I’m not sure about love, mom,” Landon stated. 

“Do you not love her?” Seylah asked with a confused tone. 

Landon chuckled. “We’ve been dating for like two weeks mom,” he lied. He hates lying to his mom but he knows that he if said a few days, she wouldn’t believe it. “Please don’t scare her away,” he chuckled. 

Seylah nodded her head as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Landon,” 

“I love you too, mom,” the doorbell rang and that’s when Landon took a deep breath in and released before looking at his mom. “Let’s go meet my girlfriend,” he chuckled. 

Landon helped his mom up the stairs since he lives in the basement and then he quickly rushed over to the door and opened it up -- Hope smiled as soon as she saw him. “Hi,” she greeted him. 

“Hi beautiful,” he said and that made Hope’s heart flutter. “Come on in, sorry it took so long to answer the door. I had to help my mom up the stairs,” he said as he let Hope in. 

Hope chuckled. “It’s okay,” she said and Seylah came into few. Hope awkwardly looked up at him. Landon cleared his throat and kissed her cheek softly. 

“What? You’re mother’s in the room and you can’t kiss your girlfriend properly?” She asked. 

Landon chuckled. “Really?” he said. 

Hope laughed as Landon grabbed her jacket from her. “It’s nice to meet you , Ms. Kirby,” Hope said as her arms slip from the jacket. 

“Landon,” Seylah said with a stern look. Landon rolled his eyes. “I am your mother, Landon Harrison, kiss her properly,” she ordered him to do so. Landon awkwardly sighed. “I swear, I’ve taught him better than this,” she added. Hope chuckled as she nervously put a piece of loose hair behind her ear. Seylah waited and Landon licked his lips and rolled his eyes as he scratched the back of his head. “You’ve probably done more than kiss sweetheart,” she said. 

“Mom!” Landon huffed. Hope let out a chuckle before awkwardly licking her lips. “Can we just go order the food so we can eat?” He asked. 

“Not until you give your girlfriend a kiss,” Seylah said. “It’s rude not to kiss your significant other when saying hello and goodbye,” she added as she crossed her arms. 

Landon couldn’t believe his mother right now, he didn’t want his and Hope’s first kiss to be like this but he knows that his mom won’t take no for an answer so he rolled his eyes before licking his lips and turned toward Hope. He cleared his throat as he lifted her chin up with his finger and gave her a soft kiss on the lips that last two seconds. But he didn’t expect that small kiss to have the effect that it had on him because he sure felt it all over. 

All over. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Hope for a split second before licking his lips and then turned towards his mom. “Satisfied?” He asked and she rolled her eyes. 

“You could’ve done better,” she said as she turned — Hope wiped her lip and chuckled. “Let’s get you guys something to eat shall we? I was thinking Japanese?” She mentioned as she walked back into the kitchen. 

Landon looked down at Hope and she looked up at him. “I’m sorry about that — I didn’t mean—,” 

“You’re blushing, Kirby,” Hope chuckled as she put her hand to his face and wiped the lipgloss of his lips. “I didn’t think your fake girlfriend had that effect on you,” she whispered and then winked before heading into the direction his mom went. Landon chuckled and put his hand to his cheeks. 

Damn you, Mikaelson. 

Damn you. 


	4. I Don’t Want Him To Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seylah & Hope Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but the next one is a good one. Who’s your favorite character so far?

After ordering the food and settling down at the kitchen table — Hope began to get barbared with questions from Seylah but she didn’t seem to mind. Landon on the hand can’t believe his mom decides that now is the perfect time to start talking all the time. “So what are you studying in school, Hope. Do you go to school? Landon said you go to school,” she said as she chewed on her food. 

“Mom,” Landon groaned. Hope giggled and glanced over at Landon. “Can you please let her eat without having to pause every freaking second to answer your questions?” He asked. 

“I’m only trying to get to know my son’s girlfriend,” Seylah said, holding her hands up in defense. “I apologize if I’m coming on too strong — I tend to talk a lot and Landon hates it because he’s so quiet. He gets that from his father,” she said. Landon hates how easy it is for his mom to talk about his dad like he didn’t leave. But he can’t control that. 

Hope shook her head. “It’s okay, ma’am. I don’t mind answering any questions.” She said, smiling. “I—uh—I got to Emory University and I’m majoring in Theology and Law,” she said and that even shocked Landon. He didn’t know that. 

Seylah’s face show impressment. “Emory, that’s a hard school to get into,” she said and Hope smiled. “Well good for you, Landon here got into Harvard his senior year of high school—did he tell you that?” She asked. 

Landon sighed as he dropped his fork on his plate. Not a lot of people know that because he had to postpone his enrollment to take care of his mother. Hope looked over at Landon, her face filled with shock. “No, he didn’t,” Hope smiled. “That’s amazing, babe, why didn’t you tell me that?” She asked as she dropped her fork. 

Landon shrugged. “It’s was ancient history, besides — I had more important things to do here.” He said. 

“Harvard is a big deal, Landon,” Hope said. “I applied and didn’t get in so congratulations,” she added. 

Landon smiled lightly. “He’s afraid to leave me here by myself. Thinks that all the chemotherapy and stuff will make it hard for me to move around,” Seylah said. 

“Chemotherapy?” Hope’s eyes widened. Seylah looked over at her son and Landon’s eyes shut and he sighed deeply as he leaned his head back slightly. “You have cancer?” 

“Yeah, I thought—,” 

“I didn’t, mom,” Landon cut her off. 

“And why not?” Seylah asked, kind of upset. “You two are together, Landon Harrison. You are supposed to be honest with each other. What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Landon wasn’t having it. “I didn’t want her to know okay?” Landon snapped back. “It’s not something I would like to mention a lot, mom, that my mother is the person who is supposed to look after me, the person who is supposed to love me unconditionally is dying? I’m sorry that’s a touchy subject,” he said, getting emotional. Seylah sighed. 

Hope looked at Landon and then over at Seylah. “Honey, I didn’t know—,” Seylah started. 

“I know, mom,” Landon said. “I know and you didn’t know because you don’t know anything. You haven’t been yourself lately and I know it’s not your fault and I know that you can’t control it but it still hurts,” he said as tears formed. Seylah looked her son straight in the eyes. Hope didn’t know what to do in a situation like this. She knew that Landon was going through a hard time but she wasn’t expecting this. 

“Baby—,” Hope whispered as she put her hand on his thigh but he quickly stands up out of the chair. 

“I can’t do this right now, I need air,” and then he rushed off to the front door, leaving Hope and Seylah to themselves at the dinner table. Hope watched as Seylah but her hand to her mouth and crotch into her chair, shutting her eyes. 

“I knew you were sick,” Hope mentioned and Seylah opened her eyes and looked at her. “When Landon and I first met, that’s kind of the first thing we talked about. He didn’t say what but just that, you had some medical issues,” she said. 

Seylah took a deep breath in and released. “You know,” Seylah leaned forward. “I’ve only seen Landon cry twice since he was a kid — that was when his father left and when didn’t want to believe it was true about my diagnosis,” she whispered and Hope nodded her head. “It’s not healthy for him to keep everything bottled in,” she added. 

“Do you guys talk about it a lot?” Hope asked softly. 

Seylah shook her head. “He’s the best kid I know,” she chuckled. “He will do anything for anyone he loves and he has such a big heart,” she whispered, tearing up. “When Harrison left,” she added. “He didn’t know what to do. I mean he was only seven and all he knew was that his daddy was going on a business trip and he never came back,” she said. 

Hope’s heart broke for Seylah and Landon. She knew people went through this kind of stuff but she never expected to find someone she knows that is. “I know that someday he’s going to become a great father, a great husband but I just don’t want him to think that everything that happened to him when he was a kid will happen to his family in the future because that will make him hesitant with it all and I don’t want him to be alone when I’m gone,” she cried and Hope felt herself tearing up. 

“How long—,” 

“Three more months, the doctors are saying at least but I can feel it. The chemotherapy isn’t working and my body is getting weaker and weaker.” She said. “He doesn’t want to admit it but he knows it’s true.” She added. Hope looked down towards her plate — all she can think about is Landon and how heartbroken he is. “They boy could’ve became an incredible doctor but his love for his family tops that. And with all the medical bills—,” 

“Don’t worry about the medical bills,” Hope said. “I’ll take care of all that,” she added. 

“Hope,” Seylah shook her head. 

Hope cut her off. “I told your son this the other day, Ms. Kirby. My dad makes a lot of money, and a lot of that money goes to my brother and I,” she started. “My brother buys stuff he wants and I buy stuff I need,” she added. “I need to pay for anything or everything that has to do with the medical bills. I don’t want Landon to have to deal with anything like that, and I certainly don’t want him working has much as he does,” she continued. 

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Seylah said. 

“It’s a good thing you’re not asking then,” Hope said. Seylah let out a shaky sigh. “Listen, Ms. Kirby, I care about your son, he’s the one person that makes me feel normal in the life that I’m living and if he cares about something or if someone means the world to him, they something or someone means the world to me too,” she said.

“You are nothing like your father,” she whispered. 

Hope raised an eyebrow. “You know my father?” 

“We went to high school together,” Seylah smiled softly. “He was the popular British guy and I was the nerdy scientist. I don’t want to bad talk your father but he was not the nicest person in the world and never has been,” she said. 

Hope chuckled. “You don’t have to tell me that. I know trust me and for some odd reason, he’s pushed it off on my mom.” Hope explained. “They want me to get married soon,” she added. “To the son of their partnered company and that son happens to be my ex boyfriend who cheated on me,” 

“And then you met Landon?” Seylah smiled. 

Hope smiled. “And then I met your son, yes, I actually met him before this,” she lied slightly. “My friend Maya knows Josie Park, I don’t know if you know any of Landon’s friends,” 

“I do, Josie and Penelope are wonderful people,” Seylah said with a huge smile on her face. “They’ve been great friends of Landon’s for a while now,” she added. 

“Yeah well — Maya said there was a guy she wanted to set me up with,” Hope smiled. “Gorgeous green eyes, curly black hair and the fact that he’s not that tall makes it even better considering how short I am,” she joked and Seylah laughed. “I don’t know, I felt like it was fate,” Hope said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “This is from the night we met,” she said showing Seylah her wallpaper on her phone screen. 

Seylah grabbed the phone and looked at it while Hope reached into her purse and grabbed her checkbook. She knows she gave Landon money already but he doesn’t need to know she’s doing this. She wants to do this. “He looks so happy,” Seylah said staring at the picture. 

“Ms. Kirby?” Hope asked as she popped her pen open. “How much is the medical bill?” She asked. 

Seylah shook her head. “Hope, no,” 

“Please?” Hope said reaching over and putting her hand on top of hers. “I told you I care about your son so I care about you. Tell me how much it is,” she said. Seylah took a deep breath in and released before standing up and walking over to the other side of the kitchen to a stack of papers. Hope leaned back slightly and waited for her to finish. 

“It would’ve been less but we don’t currently have any insurance,” Seylah said walking over with a piece of paper. “When the hospital I worked was bought out — a lot of us lost our jobs and I was one of them and then I lost my insurance and it was hard to really find something with my cancer spreading and everything,” she explained as she sat down and then slid the piece of paper over to Hope. 

Hope turned it around and looked down at it. “Landon paid a little bit of it but it just keeps piling up. I told him I wanted to stop the chemotherapy because not only is it not working and putting a toll on my body — it’s creating this financial problem that he will he left with when I die,” she explained. 

Hope couldn’t believe the price she is looking at. It’s not a big price for her but she couldn’t believe how much it costs for someone sick to get the help they need. Landon told her 10k was all he needed. Why did he lie? 

**_$123,476_ **

Hope looked up at Seylah and all she sees her do is shrug her shoulders — her eyes tearing up. Hope huffed in disbelief before grabbing her pen and then opening her checkbook. “Hope I can’t—,” Hope held her hand out at her and then continued to write. She doesn’t need this money has much as they do — she is doing this because she knows that they need it and she knows that Landon won’t ask for it. 

Hope signed the check and ripped out of the book — she put it on top of the piece of paper and then slid it back to her. “I want that money out of my account tomorrow,” she said. 

Seylah picked the check up and looked down at it. She couldn’t believe her eyes. “Your dad—,” 

“Don’t worry about my dad,” Hope said shaking her head. “I’ve learned over the last twenty years how my dad works things and trust me, Ms. Kirby. I know how to handle my father in more ways than one,” she added. 

Seylah let out a sad chuckle. “Come give me a hug,” She said. Hope stood up from her chair and walked to the other side of the table — motioning Seylah to not stand. Hope leaned down and hugged her. Seylah tightly hugged her while rubbing up and down on her back. “My son is so lucky to have found you, sweetie,” she whispered into her ear. “I know when I’m gone you’ll take care of him,” she added. 

Hope couldn’t help but start to cry herself. 

* * *

Landon is sitting outside with his knees to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. His tear stained his cheeks and his eyes are shut tightly. He knows that crying is a sign of weakness and that’s why he doesn’t really do it that much. He hates showing that he’s weak, especially in front of his mom and he didn’t want to show it front of Hope. 

When his dad left and his mom got sick — Landon felt his life crumble before him. He didn’t know what to do with his life and then his girlfriend of four years broke his heart and that’s when it went completely downhill from there. He learned to keep his emotions to himself because he doesn’t want others to be upset either. He wanted to be the life of the party and the guy that makes people smile. 

The thought of losing his mom, just makes that feeling go away. He can’t even imagine his life without his mother. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to breathe properly. As he’s sitting there — he heard the screen door open and then he saw Hope’s small frame sat herself down next to him. He stared off into the grass and didn’t say anything. 

Hope brought her knees to her chest and wrapped herself in her coat before turning towards him. “You ready to talk?” Hope asked softly, pushing his hair out of his face and then tangling her hand in his hair. She massaged the back of his hand and Landon just shook his head softly. “Okay,” she whispered. There is a moment of silence between the two of them. “How about we get a hotel tonight and escape the reality of the world?” Hope suggested next. 

Landon glanced over at her. “How?” He whispered. 

Hope smiled softly. “We rent a hotel room and we got there, drink, eat and talk,” she explained. “It will just be you and I and I’ll even get a room with two bed so we don’t have to share one,” she giggled as she hit her shoulder against his. 

Landon smiled softly. “You don’t have plans?” 

Hope nodded her head. “I do,” she said and Landon looked at her confused. “With you,” she added. Landon tilted his head slightly and looked Hope in her blue eyes. He felt her hand to his cheek slightly and her thumb rubbed against his jawline. “We can get room service and watch a movie and then we can head to brunch together tomorrow,” 

Landon sighed. “I still have to go a Mikaelson crash course,” he said as he put his forehead to his knees. 

Hope laughed. “We can worry about that after the movie,” she said. Landon nodded his head and looked over at her again. “What do you say?” She asked lightly with a soft smile. Landon smiled back and nodded his head. “Okay,” she whispered before giving him a kiss on the forehead and then she stood up. She held her hands out towards him and he grabbed them and stood to his feet. 

Instead of standing in front of her — Landon found himself in her arms — embracing her when he stood up. Hope was shocked by it had first but then she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back. “Thank you for being here for me,” Landon whispered into her ear. 

Hope smiled. “Of course,” she added. 

Hope and Landon went back into the house — he packed himself an overnight bag and Hope gathered his suit and stuff and carried it. Landon didn’t like the idea of leaving his mom alone but she insisted he go out and have a night with his “girlfriend.” Landon is glad his mom likes Hope but is a little worried about it too. “You sure you’re okay?” Landon asked his mom and Seylah chuckled. 

“Go have fun with your girlfriend baby,” she stated as she put her hands on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she added and then leaned up and kissed his cheek before giving him a hug. Hope stood back and watch the exchange between mother and son and she adored it. She wished she had a relationship ship like this with her mom. “And you!” Seylah said pointing to Hope. “Come here,” she ordered her. 

Landon laughed as she stepped out of the way and Hope smiled as she gave Seylah a hug. “Thank you for having me, Ms. Kirby,” Hope said after pulling away. 

“You can call me Seylah, sweetheart. I don’t like the formal crap,” she said touching her face lightly. “And you can come whenever you please, Alright?” She said and Hope nodded her head. “Okay, you two be safe,” she said. 

Landon casually reached down and grabbed Hope’s hand and her other hand automatically laced around his bicep. “I love you, mom,” Landon said. 

Seylah smiled softly. “I love you too,” Landon gave his mom one last smile before he and Hope headed out of the house. They walked to Hope’s car and put everything into the back seat before he got into the driver’s side and Hope got into the passenger side. Landon likes to drive and Hope doesn’t. 

Landon let out a big breath as he put his seatbelt on and then he leaned his head against the headrest. “You okay?” Hope asked, putting her hand on his leg. 

“I’ve never left her alone for a night since she was diagnosed,” Landon admitted. “Do you think she will be okay?” He asked. Hope smiled. “What?” He asked. 

“Nothing—I just find the momma boy in you—,” she paused to find the right word. “Sexy,” she said. 

Landon chuckled softly and nodded his head before turning the car on. “She’s fine,” he whispered to himself before driving away from the house. 


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope & Landon are getting closer

Once they arrived to the hotel room — Landon walked in first and there was only one bed. He stopped in front of it and smiled softly. He didn’t care about sharing a bed with Hope but he knows she did it on purpose. “Oops,” Hope said softly as she walked passed him. Landon rolled his eyes and let his stuff on the bed. Hope headed straight to the room service menu and started searching through it. Landon on the other hand headed to the window. 

He opened up the curtains and looked at the city of Atlanta at night from the 34th floor of this building. He couldn’t believe how amazing the view from up here. He also for some reason wanted to take another shower. He always found it relaxing standing underneath the water. “Do you want something to eat, Landon?” Hope asked.

Landon let out a shaky sigh and shook his head. “I’m okay, thanks for asking though,” he said as he continued to stare out the window. Hope put the phone down and looked at his movements and his breathing. She knew that Landon being away from his mom for more than twenty four hours is hard for him but she knows he needs this as well. 

Hope walked over to him and put her hands around his torso and rested her chin on his shoulder. She could feel his steady heart beating against her forearms. “Can I tell you a secret?” Hope whispered against his neck. Landon’s eyes are filling with tears. All he can think about his mother being alone — what if she can’t find her medicine? Landon swallowed hard and nodded his head. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met, Landon Kirby,” she whispered next. “You’re brave and spectacular in more ways than one,” 

Landon’s vision became blurry and his lips began to shake. “I can’t—,” Landon started as Hope’s grip tightened around his torso. A single tear fell from his right eye, landing onto Hope’s forearm and she turned her head and leaned her head into her face deeper into his neck. “I can’t lose her,” he whispered quieter this time. 

Hope lowered her hands to his abdomen and rested them there. She isn’t sure what it is about this man but she feels different with him. She feels amazing with him. She feels so fucking safe with him. “I’m so sorry,” Hope whispered. 

Landon whimpered — Hope moved one around his shoulder and kept the other one around his torso tightly. Landon was about to have a panic attack and Hope could sense it. He’s dealt with this before with Roman. He used to have then all the time and she knows how to handle it. “Shh,” Hope whispered into his ear as she tried to calm his body down. 

“I can’t—,” Landon breathed out. 

Hope placed her palm on his face and leaned her head against his cheek, kissing him several times on the cheek as he continued to have trouble breathing. “I need you to breath, Landon. Breath, focus on your chest,” she said. 

Landon continued to cry and Hope didn’t know what else to do. She felt herself having trouble keeping both her and Landon up. His panic attack is getting worse. His breathing got heavier and his cries got quiet. Hope keeps her lips on his cheek before pressing his hand roughly against his chest, trying to get the feeling his breathing. “You’re okay,” Hope whispered against his cheek. 

Landon let his breathing settle down a little bit but the crying didn’t stop. He brought his hands up to Hope’s hands and hugged her from the back. He leaned her cheek against her lips more and then his chest settled and he slowly turned towards Hope — his wet eyes stared into hers. Hope dropped her arms to her side and stared at him.

Landon swallowed hard and took a deep breath in and released before whispering. “Stuff like this shouldn’t be this hard, Hope,” Hope nodded her head. “I’ve never done anything wrong in my life and all the bad stuff happens to me, why does all the bad stuff happen to me?” He cried as he put his hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know,” Hope said shaking her head. “I don’t know, Landon but you can’t hold everything in, okay? It’s not healthy for you and it’s not healthy for your mom either.” Hope took a step forward and grabbed his face tightly. “It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to scream,” she added. Landon’s lip quivered. “It’s okay to be happy,” she whispered next. 

“I’ve never been truly happy in my life,” Landon said, shaking his head with a slight chuckle. “I don’t even know what being happy feels like anymore — ever since my dad left, since my mom lost her job and got sick — happiness isn’t a mood I’m used to feeling anymore, and honestly, I don’t think it ever will be,” Landon said as a tear escaped his eye. 

Hope stood there, rubbing her thumbs against his cheek. “I told you I was going to protect you, Landon.” She said. “I will show you what happiness feels like again,” she added. 

“This is just an agreement, Hope,” Landon whispered, grabbing her hands and lowering them from his face. “I’m supposed to be your fake boyfriend — not you charity project,” he whispered next and then Hope let out a small chuckle of disbelief before Landon walked passed her and sat himself down on the bed. 

Hope swallowed hard before turning around and watched as Landon tore his boots off his feet before taking his jacket off casually. “I had a sister,” Hope stated. 

Landon stopped undressing and looked up at her. Hope’s hands were in front of her and she was playing with her rings on her fingers. “What?” Landon whispered. 

Hope sniffed and sat herself down next to Landon — he turned towards her slightly. “Her name was Rosemary,” Hope whispered. “I called her Rosie,” she added. “I was seven when she died and it seemed like my parents didn’t even care about what happened, almost like they knew it was going to happen,” she added. “Almost like they had something to do with it,” she added. 

Landon’s eyes softened as he stared at her. He doesn’t know why Hope is telling this to him. “She died from cancer, Landon,” Hope whispered as she looked at him with a small tear falling from her right eye. Landon let out a shaky sigh. “I can sit here and try to make you feel better but I can’t tell you it will get better,” she added. 

Landon nodded his head and looked down towards his lap. He knew why she was saying this. She wanted him to trust her and see that she knows what he’s going through. “I know what you’re trying to do, Hope,” Landon whispered and Hope wipes underneath her eyes with her sweatshirt sleeve. “And I don’t want you to feel like you need to,” he added. 

“Landon,” Hope whispered. 

“I know my mom is dying,” Landon cried softly. “I know it’s going to happen soon and it fucking sucks but the last thing I want is for someone to feel bad for me,” he added. “Especially if that person is you,” he added. 

“I promised your mom that I would be there for you,” Hope whispered and Landon’s heart stopped. “I don’t want this to end after the deal ends, Landon,” she added and Landon’s heart stopped. “You make me happy,” she smiled. “I know it’s hard for you to be happy but you should know that someone around you is happy because you’re here,” she continued. 

Landon pushes a piece of Hope’s hair out her face and then pulled away slightly. “I don’t know if it’s happy,” Landon whispered. “But I definitely don’t hate being around you,” he added with a slight chuckle. Hope laughed softly. “And I definitely would like to be at least friends with you after this, Hope Mikaelson,” he added lastly. 

Hope let out a laugh and nodded her head before leaning forward — grabbing his face and then kissing him. Landon was shocked at first but then brought his left hand up to her head and cradled it — kissing her back softly. Hope took a deep breath in through her nose as she kisses him. She doesn’t move her lips against his, she just keeps them still against his for about ten seconds. 

She then pulled away slightly, leaving her lips touching his. It’s like she could hear his heartbeat against her own chest. That’s how close they were right now. Landon smiled against her lips before whispering. “Don’t make me fall in love with you, Hope Mikaelson,” Hope smiled. 

“I can’t promise that, Landon Kirby,” she said. 

“Yeah,” he whispered before capturing her lips again and then this time — he pushed them back onto the bed. Hope put her hands on his lower back and pushed his body closer to hers and then allowed his shirt to ride up slightly. Landon let out a small moan as Hope began to try and take his shirt off but Landon doesn’t let her at all. 

As soon as she tried to kiss with a little bit more tongue, Landon pushed his lips across her cheek from her lips until he reached her neck where he rested his lips. Hope’s heart is racing. “Are you okay?” She whispered into his hair as she tightened her grip on his lower back. 

Landon lets out a frustrated sigh before leaning up and hovering over top of her. Hope looked him in the eye with desperation and concern. “I don’t—,” he paused. “I don’t think we should do this,” he whispered. Hope didn’t respond. “I-I-I just don’t—don’t want to—,” he stuttered. 

Hope grabbed his face. “It’s okay,” she whispered. Landon let out a small noise as he placed both of his hands beside her head. “I never wanted to pressure you into anything. Being here with you is good enough for me,” she whispered. 

Landon chuckled and shook his head. “Trust me, you’re not pressuring me into anything,” he said and Hope laughed. “I just—we just,” he swallowed and Hope stared at him with her swollen lips and didn’t say anything. “We just met a few days ago, Hope,” he whispered and Hope nodded her head. “And I-I take—I take sex really seriously,” he added. 

Hope nodded her head. “You don’t have to explain yourself, Landon,” she whispered. “I understand,” she added. 

“I’m sorry,” Landon whispered. 

Hope chuckled. “You don’t have to apologize,” she giggled. “The only thing you will have to apologize to is little Kirby,” she giggled and Landon blushed. Landon closed his eyes and dropped his head into her shoulder. Hope laughed as she hugged him tightly. “Why don’t you go take care of that in the bathroom while I cool myself down out here?” she whispered as Landon pulled away and looked at her.

Hope put her thumb to his lips and wiped the lipgloss away before smiling at him again. “We still have to do the Mikaelson crash course,” he said. 

“After you get rid of your boner, Landon,” Hope giggled and Landon laughed as well before nodding his head. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck before standing up and awkwardly walking over to the bathroom. Hope sat herself up on her elbows and looked at herself in the mirror which is across the bed and on the wall. 

She doesn’t know what she got herself into but she knew there was more between her and Landon Kirby then fake boyfriend and girlfriend — and she’s okay with that. 

Landon leaned against the counter in the bathroom and looked at his bruised lips in the mirror. At some point, the secret is going to come out and it’s already too late to pull out now. “Never thought I’d be doing this with a beautiful girl in the room next to me,” he said as he unbuckled his belt. 

* * *

“Okay,” Landon looked at the notepad on his lap. “Your mom’s name is Hayley, she likes flowers and drinking before twelve o’clock,” he said and Hope nodded her head. “Your brother Eli — short for Elijah who was your uncle and he was named after him because he passed away before he could meet either you, Rosie or Eli,” he said. 

“Exactly,” Hope said, as she is spread out across the bed with her feet pressing against his chest. 

“Your dad is name Niklaus Mikaelson but he prefers to be called Nik or Klaus and he hates me without meeting me,” he said and Hope let out a chuckle and nodded her head. “Well this should be a fun experience,” he chuckled. 

“You’re going to be okay,” she smiled as she ran her foot down his shirt — Landon smiled at her and then grabbed her foot and pushed it off him. “Hey,” she giggled. 

“Get your nasty feet away from me,” Landon said. 

Hope gasped. “They’re not nasty “ she said. 

Landon squinted his nose in disgust as he nodded his head. Hope sat up and attacked him — pushing him against the mattress. “You’re going to pay for that,” Landon said as he flipped them and Hope let out a giggle before Landon started to tickle her. 

“Stop!” Hope giggled. 

Landon leaned his head down and tried to kiss her lips hit Hope wasn’t letting her do it. “Hey,” Landon chuckled and Hope turned her head and shook her head, trying so hard not to giggle but it wasn’t working. Landon grabbed a hold of her hands and Hope giggled again as he leaned down and gave her a kiss but it landed on the side of her mouth. 

There wasn’t even a knock. The door came flying open and Landon and Hope quickly jumped apart. They both looked towards the door and Landon covered his boxers with the closest pillow as he looked at the three men. Landon knew the moment he saw one the man’s eyes who it was. Hope let out a frustrated sigh. “Really dad?” Hope groaned.

“I’m sorry Ms. Mikaelson,” the manager of the hotel apologized. “There was nothing I could—,” Klaus held his hand up at him and then motioned him to leave so he did exactly that. Eli stood behind his dad. 

Landon stood up from the bed and grabbed his jeans and put them on before handing Hope his jacket. She put it on and then stood up from bed and stood in front of Landon. “What the hell is your problem? You can’t just come in here right now. I was busy!” She shouted. 

“When you use my name and my credit card to get this kind of room for a night alone with your poverty-stricken boyfriend, I do,” Landon huffed a laugh at the use to Klaus’ words. “You’re coming with me, young lady,” he said sternly as he turned towards the door. 

“No,” Hope said, crossing her arms over her chest. Klaus turned towards her with a stern look on his face. “I’m not leaving Landon,” she added. 

Klaus looked over at Landon whose hands are stuffed into his jean pockets. “I see,” Klaus nodded his head. “I knew your mother, Mr. Kirby,” Klaus said. 

“We know,” Hope answered for him. 

Klaus looked over his daughter and gave her a stern nod and chuckled before shaking his head in disbelief. “So you know to be careful with this one,” he said looking him in the eyes. Landon is feeling extremely uncomfortable. “I’m sure his family has some vengeance against ours, darling,” he added. 

“Dad, leave,” she ordered. 

Klaus smirked and then nodded his head. “Okay,” he whispered before looking back at Landon. “You better take care of my little girl, Mr. Kirby,” he said. “Or I’ll be taking more than just your mom’s job away from you,” he added. 

“What did you say?” Landon charged him but Hope stopped him but putting her hand on his chest. “You better watch your mouth, Mr. Mikaelson. I won’t hesitate to end you,” he added with anger and all Klaus could do was smirk. 

“Be careful with this one, darling,” Klaus smirked. Hope looked from Landon to her father. “He’s got a temper, just like his father,” he added. 

Landon’s eyes softened. Klaus gave him a small smile before turning on his heels and leaving the hotel room. Hope turned towards him and all Landon could think about was…

“How does your dad know my father?” He asked. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Klaus up to? Let me know in the comments. The more comments the more likely I’ll upload again soon.


	6. Brunch Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal at the Mikaelson’s never goes right.

Landon looked up at the ceiling as Hope laid on his chest, sound asleep. It’s about 6:30 in the morning and they have to be at brunch at 10 so he is allowing her to sleep a little bit more. They didn’t get to sleep until late last night but as soon as they laid down, they passed out. But Landon has woken up way before Hope did. Landon turned his head and put his lips to her forehead and leaving them there. 

All Landon has been able to think about is what Klaus said to him. He knew his father — but how? He and Hope didn’t talk much about it after Klaus left the room because Hope didn’t know what he was talking about and told Landon to leave it be for now. He isn’t sure he can do that. 

Landon leaned over to the night stand and grabbed his phone. The bright light shone in his face and then he simmered it down so it didn’t wake up Hope. He dialed his mom’s phone number and then put it to his ear. A few rings later, his mother picked up. “Hi baby,” she said. 

Landon smiled and he felt relieved that she was okay. “Hi momma,” he said softer. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked. 

Landon nodded even though she can’t seem him. “Everything is perfect — I’m laying in bed, with my beautiful girlfriend laying on my chest, hugging me tight. Nothing could get better than this,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Well I’m glad,” Seylah said. “If that’s happening then why are you calling me at 630 in the morning?” She asked. 

Landon took a deep breath in and looked down at Hope before shutting his eyes and sighing. “Did dad know Niklaus Mikaelson?” He asked hesitantly. 

There was a moment of silence on the other side the line which worried Landon. “Why are you asking about your father sweetie?” She asked softly. 

Landon licked his lips. “Mr. Mikaelson somehow found out what hotel Hope and I are at and he paid us a visit.” Landon started to explain. “And he made a comment regarding dad and I don’t know — he made it seem like he knew him well. Did they know each other?” He asked. 

Seylah sighed. “Your father was Mr. Mikaelson personal doctor for a while, baby,” she explained and his heart stopped for a second. “Whenever he needed your dad, your father would go and make sure everything was okay and then later one he got note that a lot of the times, the people he was caring for under the care of Mr. Mikaelson were sick because of him,” she explained next. 

“They were sick because of Niklaus?” Landon asked. 

“Yeah, baby,” she said. “Your dad wanted out and by the time you were seven, the year he left — Mr. Mikaelson threatened him with something,” she said. 

“Is that why he left?” Landon asked. 

“I don’t know, Landon. He never explained to me,” she said. Landon opened his mouth to respond but his mom started to cough and cough and she wants to stop. 

“Mom,” Landon whispered. 

“I’m okay,” she coughed one last time before the sound of her sipping water filled Landon’s ear. He shut his eyes and leaned his head up a little bit and let out a sigh. “Look, honey. Whatever your dad and Klaus had was on them, please don’t get involved with that,” she begged. 

“He threatened us, mom,” Landon whispered. “He said that if I didn’t take care of his daughter — your job isn’t the only thing he’s going to take away from me,” he added. 

Seylah sighed. “I like her — Hope, I mean.” She explained. “She is nothing like her father, Landon, baby. You need to remember that every time you look at her face. That girl is worth more than some open ended threat,” she added. 

Landon looked down at Hope — her mouth is slightly parted and her eyes are fluttering from whatever dream she is happening. Landon couldn’t help but smile at her. He leaned his lips against her forehead again. “I know,” he whispered. 

“Then don’t overthink it okay? Have fun at brunch tonight and don’t think about anything other than your liking for that one girl, okay?” She said. 

Landon nodded. “Okay.” 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later and maybe Hope can come to dinner again tonight so we can have a proper dinner,” she suggested and Landon chuckled. 

“I’ll ask her when she wakes up,” Landon said. Hope moved under his touch and Landon took a deep breath in and sighed deeply. “Bye mom,” he said. 

“Bye, love,” and then the phone went dead. Landon sighed and looked at his lock screen and it’s a picture of him and Hope. Before they fell asleep last night — Hope made him change it to one of them. He didn’t really know what the big deal was but Hope said that she “wanted him to remember she’s always with him,” and that made Landon’s heart flutter. 

After almost having sex last night — Landon has made it his mission to not kiss her unless it’s necessary which means don’t kiss her unless they are around her family or his mom. It’s not that he doesn’t love kissing her because he certainly does but he doesn’t want to fall for this girl and then have his heart ripped out of his chest. He doesn’t want anymore heartbreak from any girl — especially Hope Mikaelson. 

Landon was brought out his daze by Hope’s arms tightening around his torso — he looked down at saw her stirring awake from her deep slumber. The arm around her shoulders moved slightly so he could get a little bit more space between them. Hope didn’t wake up — her eyes moved under her sockets and she was making small noises. 

Landon raised an eyebrow as he turned his head more. Hope’s lips started to quiver and her eyes moved faster. Landon has seen this before. He saw it with Emily and his mother when he was a younger boy. 

She’s having a nightmare. 

Landon removed his body from underneath her and Hope started to let out small cries in her sleep. “Hope,” Landon put his hand on hip, shaking her slightly. Hope didn’t love. “Hope, wake up,” he said a little louder this time. 

“Freya!” Hope screamed and her fist collided with Landon’s chest roughly — he grunted and then fell off the bed roughly. That made Hope opened her eyes and she started to panic. “Oh my god, Landon, are you okay?” Hope panicked as she brought herself to the edge of the bed. 

Landon groaned as he turned onto his stomach. “I’ve been hit with worse, so I think I’ll manage,” he grunted as he stood to his feet and turned towards Hope. 

“What happened?” Hope asked as she ran her hand through her long brunette hair with a confused expression. 

“Well,” Landon brushed his shirt off. “You were having a nightmare and then when I tried to wake you up, you punched me in the chest — therefore, me on the floor,” he said with a goofy smile. 

Hope let out a sigh. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. 

Landon shook his head. “It’s fine, are you okay?” He asked as he carefully lowered himself next to her on the bed. Hope looked at him and nodded her head before putting her hand on his chest — where she punched him. “Are you sure?” She nodded her head, swallowing hard. “Who’s Freya?” He asked. 

Hope’s eyes softened. “What?” 

“Before you punched me, you screamed the name, Freya,” Landon explained and Hope shut her eyes and sighed deeply. She hasn’t said that name in ages. “Who is she?” He asked next, pushing a piece of her hair out of her face. 

Hope shook her head, grabbing his hand and then giving it a kiss before standing up. “Don’t worry about it— we should get ready,” she said and Landon looked at her with concern and pity. “I’m going to take a shower and then you can,” she added before going through her bag and getting something. 

“Hope,” Landon stood up. Hope turned towards him — her eyes not making eye contact with his. “You sure—,” 

“I’m fine, Landon. Stop asking,” she said harshly before walking over to the door to the bathroom and walking in. Landon let out a sigh before rubbing his fist against the area where Hope punched him. She’s got a killer swing. 

* * *

Penelope stood in the kitchen of her and Josie’s studio apartment — leaning against the counter with her laptop in front of her. She scrolled through the times. The New York Times, the LA Times, everything she could find that has to do with Hope Andrea Mikaelson. And it’s not that she doesn’t trust her — she’s just protective of Landon. She wants to make sure he knows what he’s getting himself into. 

Penelope bit down on her fingernails as she reads an article about Hope and Roman’s break up and she was getting to the good part of the article when she felt cold hands pinch her butt — she didn’t even flinch because she knew it was her wife. “Morning baby,” Josie whispered into her ear as she nibbled on it. “Why are you up so early?” She asked. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she mumbled before turning her head and giving her wife a quick kiss on the lips and then she turned her attention back to the computer. Josie rested her chin on Penelope’s shoulder and looked at the computer. 

“Why are you looking at articles about Hope?” Josie asked as she wrapped her arms around Penelope’s waist, underneath her night shirt, placing her palms on her bare stomach giving Penelope the chills. “I thought we discussed this last night, she’s literally perfect for him,” she added. 

“We didn’t discuss much last night because of how fucking horny you were,” Penelope mumbled. 

Josie huffed a laugh. “I didn’t hear you complaining,” she said as she backed away and walked over to the fridge. 

Penelope let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed her laptop shut and then turned towards her wife. “I don’t know what it is, Jo,” Penelope started. Josie grabbed an apple and then some milk before turning back to her. “I just don’t trust her, she’s got too much money to trust her,” she added.

Josie laughed. “So you don’t trust her because she’s rich?” Josie questioned with confusion. “Baby, she hasn’t done anything that has made anyone think like this.” She said. Penelope let out a sigh, before running her hands through her hair. “I met her the same night that Landon did and they hit it off like that,” Josie said, snapping her fingers. 

“I’m not saying they are good for each other, Josie. All I’m saying is that there has to be a motive behind this,” Penelope started. “Why would she spend so much money to get a guy to go out with her?” She asked. 

“Because when you have money, baby. That’s all you’re noticed for,” Josie stated and that caught Penelope’s attention. “I bet you that growing up, Hope Mikaelson didn’t have anyone to trust either, because of her money,” she added and Penelope looked confused. “When you have money, baby, that’s all you’re known for — which makes it hard for you to trust anyone because you’re not sure if that person likes you for you or for your money,” she added. 

Penelope tilted her head down and Josie put her hand on the back of her neck. “I know that Landon is like a brother to you,” Josie whispered and that causes Penelope to look up at her. “But if you can’t see how happy Hope makes him, do you really know him at all?” She added. 

“They just met,” Penelope huffed. 

“And we said “I love you,” four days after we met so don’t even use that kind of excuse,” Josie said. 

Penelope sighed. “She’s hiding something, Josie.” She whispered and Penelope sighed. “I know you don’t believe me but I can sense it, Jo. I know when people are hiding things, for God sakes, Jed is my brother,” she said. 

Josie nodded her head, gripping her face. “Okay, okay,” she whispered. “We will figure this out soon, okay?” 

Penelope nodded her head. 

* * *

Landon pulled up to the Mikaelson’s estate and parked Hope’s car before looking at it. “Holy shit,” he muttered and Hope couldn’t help but chuckle at him. Her hand fell to his face and rubbed her thumb against his facial stubs. “You’re telling me that only four of you live here?” He questioned. 

“Four of us, and then a bunch of staff —,” she explained with a soft chuckle. “But it’s not has big as it seems. It’s a lot of open space and most of the land is grass and stuff,” she explained as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Landon nodded his head before clearing his throat. “You’ll be fine, gorgeous. Now come on, let’s get this shit over with,” she said. 

Hope began to open her door but Landon stopped her. She looked at him with questionable eyes before he took the keys out of the ignition and then exited the car. He fixed his suit jacket as he made his way around the car and over to Hope’s door before opening it for her. She smiled at him as he handed her his hand. “Your prince awaits,” Landon said. 

Hope giggled and grabbed his hand before exiting the car. Landon slammed the door shut and Hope fixed his shirt by unbuttoning two of his buttons like they did in the store before grabbing a hold of his hand and intertwining their fingers smoothly. It’s like it’s meant to be. 

Landon took a deep breath in and he looked at the entrance before letting it out slowly and carefully. Hope gripped his arm with her other hand and gave his hand a squeeze. “You ready?” Hope asked him. 

Landon smiled softly and nodded his head. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said. He and Hope made their way into the house. Landon opened the door for her and Hope stepped in followed by Landon. Landon’s eyes wandered around the place for a second before he felt Hope’s hand grabbed his again. “This is big,” he chuckled. 

Hope chuckled. “Do you wanna take your jacket off?” Hope asked him and he nodded his head before he felt someone come up from behind him. “Thanks Sue,” Hope said as the older lady removed the jacket from Landon’s shoulders. 

He didn’t expect to go through this. “Yes, thank you, Sue,” Landon said, Sue gave him a nod before taking Hope’s jacket and then carrying on her way. “Sue seems nice,” Landon comments awkwardly as he rolled his shirt’s sleeves up and then grabbed ahold of Hope’s hand again. 

Hope chuckled and leaned up, kissing the side of his mouth. “Let’s go,” she said and then they walked deeper into the house. Landon’s eyes wandered the walls and the floors, every detail in this house was incredible. He has never seen this much gold in his entire life — it’s like every square inch of this house is covered in it. “Thanks Pete,” Hope said as a young butler opened the door to the patio open and Landon and Hope exited. Landon’s eyes fall on the garden. 

“Woah,” Landon whispered. 

“Hope, darling!” An excited voice called out. 

Landon felt Hope’s hand leave his and he stuffed it in his pockets as he watched his “girlfriend,” hug an older woman. “Granny!” Hope said excitedly. Ester and Hope are extremely close and never get to see each other. “I’m so happy you were able to make it!” Hope added. 

“Of course baby,” Ester said before looking over her head. “And who might this fine gentleman be?” She asked as she held her arms out towards Landon. “Hi handsome, I’m Ester, Hope’s grandmother,” she said as she gave Landon a hug. 

Landon chuckled. How is this woman so nice and is related to Klaus Mikaelson? “Nice to meet you, ma’am,” he said, hugging her back softly. 

“Granny, this is Landon,” Hope said, grabbing his hand. “My boyfriend,” she added, hugging Landon at the side. 

Ester’s eyes widened. “Boyfriend? Oh I see — finally got rid of that bastard, Roman Sienna?” Landon let out a laugh along with Hope. “Shh, don’t tell your father I said that, might call me a disgrace to the Mikaelson name, even though I was the start of it,” she added with a chuckle.

“Well daddy isn’t the biggest fan of Landon’s,” Hope said. 

“Has your father met him?” Ester asked. 

Landon chuckled. “Last night — crashed into our hotel room,” Hope said with a laugh. “It was pretty embarrassing if you ask me,” she added. 

“Well — I hope you still were able to do the “hooking up,” as the kids like to call it nowadays,” she said. Landon’s face went red and he let out a small chuckle while Hope couldn’t help but huff. “What? Sex is normal between two young adults, sweetheart. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” 

Hope licked her lips. “Landon and I are waiting, granny,” she said and that’s when Ester looked at them with confusion. 

“Why?” Ester asked. “Do you not want to sleep with my granddaughter?” She asked Landon. 

Landon opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. “He thinks sex should happen between two people who love each other, Granny. We aren’t there yet,” she said. 

Ester rolled her eyes. “Looks like you’ve got a good one, lucky you sweetheart,” she said. Landon chuckled and nodded his head. This girl is more straightforward than Josie and that says a lot. “Let’s go, your father is waiting,” she said as she led the way. 

“She seems—,” 

“Yeah,” Hope chuckled as Landon kissed her forehead. Ester led them to the courtyard where the table for brunch is set up and Hope let out a frustrated groan when she sees who is there. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she mumbled. 

Landon looked down at her. “What?” He asked. 

Hope stopped them and then turned Landon so their chests were touching. “You’re okay with being extra touchy right?” She asked and Landon didn’t know why she asked that but all he did was nod his head. “Good because my ex boyfriend is here — courtesy of my father, and he’s able to see through a lot of shit so we have to make this look real,” she added. 

Landon looked over at the table and saw a young man, dirty blonde hair staring straight at them. The amount of jealousy that burned through his stomach was insane. Landon is brought out of his staring contest with Roman when he feels Hope’s hand rub up and down on his back. “Landon,” she whispered, Landon looked down at her. “Kiss me,” she said. 

Landon thought about what he told himself this morning. He wasn’t going to kiss Hope unless he had to — I guess he has to now, right? Landon glared over at Roman one last time and Roman gave him a smirk and a wink before sipping his drink. Hope’s hand landed on his face. “Landon,” she whispered and that’s when Landon turned and bent down — kissing her lip his life depended on it. 

His mouth caught the gasp that left Hope’s mouth before he closed his lips on hers. Hope’s hand tangled in his hair as she tried to keep up with him. They pulled away for a second, allowing their lips to hover over top of each other and as soon as Hope goes in for another one —. “Can that wait until after we’ve eaten? We don’t want anyone to lose their appetite,” Hope turned and saw her father walking passed them. Landon sighed deeply as he wiped his lips. 

Hope turned his head and kissed him once more — shocking Landon but he managed to kiss her back before she pulled away. “You sure you wanna wait to see if we fall in love?” Hope asked, smirking up at him. 

Landon chuckled before Hope leaned her head against his chin and Landon gave her forehead a kiss before they bought themselves over to the table. “Everyone,” Hope started, wrapping her arm around Landon’s waist. “This is Landon Kirby — my boyfriend,” she introduced him. 

Landon smiled and gave everyone a wave. “Isn’t he handsome?” Ester asked her daughter in law. Hayley chuckled and gave her a nod — but she didn’t mean anything by it. “Come on, love. Ester would love to sit next to you,” Landon and Hope took the empty seats next to Ester. 

“Can I get you any coffee sir?” Someone asked Landon. 

“Uh, yeah, black please,” he asked kindly. She nodded her head and went and grabbed it. Landon wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and then looked around at everyone. “Uh, this is a lovely home you have, Ms. Mikaelson,” he said. 

Hayley gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, Landon,” she said as she sipped her coffee, rolling her eyes slightly. 

“Here you go, Mr. Kirby,” Rosa said as she handed Landon his coffee. Landon gave her a smile and thanked her before taking a small sip of it. “And for you, Ms. Mikaelson?” She asked Hope. 

“Nothing for now, thank you Rosa,” Hope said, reaching over and grabbing Landon’s free hand and putting it on her thigh. Landon’s hand automatically gave her thigh a squeeze before Roman decided to step in. 

“So, Landon,” Roman spoke. “How much is Hope paying you to be her boyfriend?” He asked. Hope couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her ex boyfriend. 

Landon chuckled. “Excuse me?” 

“Well it’s obvious you wouldn’t voluntarily go out with her,” he said, leaning forward. “I mean, you must hear stories and stuff in the news about the Mikaelson’s and their crazy family so how much is she paying you to be her boyfriend?” He repeated himself, stronger this time. 

“She’s not paying me anything,” Landon lied. “I don’t know who you are dude, but back off,” he added. 

“I’m her ex-,” Roman said. “Who happens to care about her more than you do for obvious reasons so if you’re just playing her for her money, DUDE. I will end you,” he added. 

“Roman, stop,” Hope said. 

“Just like you played her for sex,” Landon fought back. 

Hope let out a sigh. “Not even five minutes in,” she muttered to herself as she leaned back in her seat. 

“I thought you didn’t know me?” Roman laughed. 

“I don't personally but I know stories — not from the news but from the source itself,” Landon started. “You don’t have the right to get on me, Asshole. Especially when you decided to cheat on Hope with someone old enough to be your mom,” he fought back. Hope let out a chuckle. “But hey, whatever helps get it up, that’s on you,” he added. 

“Landon,” Hope whispered, motioning him to stop. 

“And I’m sure you get it up all the time,” Roman said. “She likes it from behind dude, just FYI,” she added. 

“Roman,” Roman turned towards his mother who was sitting there with an emotionless expression. “Watch your mouth,” she added. Roman huffed a laugh. 

“There’s no way in hell Hope would go after a guy like him and truly want to be with him,” Roman scoffed. “I bet he can barely pay his bills without her help, even that suit is probably from Hope’s wallet,” he added. Landon couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped from his seat.

“Landon,” Hope warned him as she stood up too. Roman stood up too and started to back away. “Landon stop,” Hope jumped in front of him before he could get to him. 

“You’re just gonna let him talk to your daughter like that?” Landon yelled over at Klaus. “What kind of man are you?” He added and Hope let out a sigh. 

Klaus smirked. “A smart one,” he whispered softly before standing up and fixing his suit. “You see why Roman is the better one, sweetheart?” He asked his daughter. 

“Mr. Mikaelson,” everyone turned towards the voice and Landon’s heart stopped. “Mr. Harrison is here,” she said. 

Klaus smirked softly. “Harrison, hello,” he said. It didn’t take Hope long to put two and two together — her eyes softened and she looked up at Landon whose eyes are filling with tears. He stood in front of the man he used to love, the man he hadn’t seen in sixteen years. “You just got to the party,” Klaus added as he walked over to Landon, putting his hand on his shoulder softly. 

Landon was too shocked to do anything. “This is my daughter’s boyfriend of the month,” Klaus said. “Landon, this is—,” 

“Dad?” Landon whispered. 

Harrison’s eyes softened at that. “Landon?” He questioned. 

What the hell does Klaus have planned and why does it involved Harrison Kirby? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Kirby, welcome to the story. Theories on Landon’s dad?


	7. But You’re Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison & Landon talk.

Hope’s eyes widened. “Harrison Kirby? Like—,” 

“My dad,” Landon whispered as he backed away slightly. The man that stood in front of has definitely aged. He has salt and pepper hair now rather than the raven black hair he had the last time Landon saw him. His eyes were green like Landon’s and he stood at 5’11’’ a little taller than his son. He knew that Klaus was harsh but he didn’t think he was this harsh. Why would he invite his dad here? 

“What are you doing here?” Harrison asked his son. 

Landon chuckled. “What am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked harshly. Harrison flinched at his son’s choice of word — reminding himself that it’s been sixteen years since he’s seen his son, now 23 years old — Harrison stared at his son, not knowing what to say. 

“As fun as this reunion is,” Klaus stepped in. “I have to make sure my daughter knows what kind of family she is getting herself into when fooling around with your son, Harry,” he said with a huge smile on his face. 

“I told you to not mess with my family, Nik,” Harrison said through his clenched teeth, not keeping his eyes off Landon. 

“Well, Harry. When your family messes with mine, I have to fight back somehow, right darling?” Klaus asked Hope. 

“Daddy,” Hope whispered. 

“Landon, what are you doing here?” Harrison asked. 

Landon looked into his father’s eyes for the first time in sixteen years and his heart broke. He didn’t think him leaving affected him like it did but seeing his dad, alive and well makes his heart feel awful. He has never felt this way before. It’s like he was about to have a panic attack again. 

Landon looked back at Hope — who was holding his hand. He didn’t even realize she had grabbed it. “Why does it matter to you?” Landon whispered softly. Harrison sighed. Landon noticed what his dad was wearing. No more suits like he used to. He’s where a taupe jacket, a flannel and jeans with work boots. It’s like he’s not the same person. 

“Son,” Harrison started. 

“I’m not your son,” Landon stopped him — Harrison watched as the tears formed in his son’s eyes. There is so much that Landon doesn’t know about his dad and there’s so much that his dad wants to tell him but can’t. Not if Klaus has anything to do with it. “You left, Harrison,” he said. 

Harrison’s jaw tightened. “Kiddo,” he whispered. “What the hell are you doing here? With these people?” He asked. 

“What do you mean these people?” Landon asked. 

“Yeah, Harry,” Klaus stepped in, smirking. “What do you mean by these people?” He added. Harrison looked Klaus in the eyes with hatred and betrayal. Harrison never wanted his son to get involved with the Mikaelson’s. That’s why he left when he left — he was protecting his only child from the heartache that comes with knowing this family. “Last time I checked, your son has found a fascination with my daughter,” he added, putting his hand on Landon’s shoulder. 

Landon looked at Klaus’ hand and then rolled his eyes softly, shrugging it off. Harrison eyed his son. He didn’t know what to do, he had to get Landon out of here. “Just leave, dad,” Landon whispered softly. At this moment in time, Hope pitied Landon. She hated that she had to stand here and watch him go through this heartbreak. 

Harrison took a step forward. “Can we just talk? Two minutes, somewhere private?” He asked him. 

Landon’s hand tightened around Hope — all she could do was comfort him. She just kept rubbing her thumb against his hand softly. Landon has spent years, wondering why his dad left and now that he’s right in front of him, who is he to pass the opportunity to get an answer out of him. Landon sniffed his tears away and then turned towards Hope. She looked up at him with sad eyes. “Can you take us to a room that your father never goes into?” He whispered.

Hope smiled and nodded her head.

Hope led Harrison and Landon up to her bedroom, where her father never thinks to enter. She opened the door and Harrison walked in first, his hands stuffed in his jean’s pockets and a straight smile on his face. Landon is still holding her hand as he stands at the entrance way with a frown on his lips. He wasn’t sure he should tell Hope to leave or ask her to stay -- he’s afraid to be in the same room as him alone. 

Harrison stared at his son, waiting for Hope to leave but Landon doesn’t say anything so Hope doesn’t leave. He just thinks about how the last time he saw his dad was when he was crying on the floor, begging him to stay. But all his dad did was turn his back on him and left. He thought he was coming back of course but to Landon at the age of seven, his dad leaving was just him going on a business trip but he never came back. 

Soon Landon learned that he wasn’t coming back and he had to learn how to get over that and he did -- a few years ago and now, his dad is back and he has to deal with all those feelings again. He doesn’t want to but he knows he has to because if he doesn’t then it’s going to eat himself alive and he doesn’t want to live like that. 

Hope looked between the two men and didn’t say anything. She could feel Landon’s hand shaking under hers. She felt so bad for him -- she just wanted to kiss the pain away. “Landon,” Hope whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. 

Landon blinked a few times in a row before a tear falls from his eye. Hope brought her hand to his face and caught it. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m okay,” he added. Hope nodded her head. Landon leaned down, capturing her lips for a soft kiss. Harrison awkwardly avoid eye contact as they did that. Hope gave him two small pecks before pulling away and then glancing over at Harrison, giving him a soft smile and then leaving. 

Landon shut the door and then turned towards his father -- awkwardly avoiding eye contact at the beginning and then managed to look him in the eyes. Harrison swallowed hard. “So, you’re dating Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter?” he asked. 

Landon let out a chuckle. “Why the hell does it matter to you? Huh? It’s not like you actually care what I am doing in my life anymore, dad.” he said strongly. 

“Landon,” he whispered. 

“No, seriously! What the hell are you even doing here? You had to have known that I was here, right? Mr. Mikaelson has had it out for me since he learned that Hope and I were dating -- so are you teaming up with him?” he asked. 

Harrison let out a chuckle. “I have nothing to do with that man anymore, son,” he said sternly. Landon doesn’t believe him, of course he doesn’t because he’s here isn’t he? “How the hell did you manage to fall for that man’s daughter? Out of all people, hasn’t your mother told you about this family? They aren’t people you want to get involved with,” he shouted and Landon shook his head in disbelief. 

“Hope isn’t her dad, first of all and second of all, you missed the stage where you can barbared me with questions about my love life, dad, the moment you left,” he yelled. Harrison placed his hands on his hips and didn’t say anything. “I was seven years old, dad,” he whispered next. 

“I know,” he whispered back. 

“Then why the hell did you leave?” Landon asked, stepping closer to his dad. “Tell me, what possible reason could make me believe that you leaving, was right?” he added. 

Harrison let out a shaky sigh, running his hand down his face. “It’s better if you don’t know,” he said. 

“Are you fuck--,” Landon let out a chuckle before trying to calm himself down. He pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath in and released it slowly. “Look, I don’t know why the hell you’re here but you don’t have the right to come here and demand answers from me when you won’t give me any,” he added, strongly. 

“How did you meet Hope? Did your mom introduce you to the Mikaelson’s?” He asked. 

Landon chuckled. “Dad, I literally just told you that you don’t have the right to ask--,” 

“Answer me, Landon,” Harrison cut him off. “I am serious, okay. The Mikaelson’s aren’t people you need to get involved in -- especially with everything that happened with Nik and I,” he added. 

“Mom has never mentioned them until I started dating Hope,” Landon said, he is so confused on why his dad hates the Mikaelson’s so much when he worked for them for ages. 

“You can’t date that girl, Landon,” Harrison said. 

“Like hell I can’t,” Landon huffed. 

Harrison let out a groan. “You-you don’t understand what you’re getting yourself into, son. The Mikaelson’s they are dangerous people and you can sit here and say that girl is different because she isn’t,” he added. Landon could see this desperation in his dad’s eyes. It’s like he was meaning everything he said. “She is his daughter,” he added. “She will use you and then break your heart,” he added. 

“Like you did?” Landon questioned. 

“Worse,” he responded. Landon’s jaw tightened. “You’re right, okay, I don’t have the right to tell you what to do or who to date anymore because I ran out on you,” he added. “But I love you, you’re my son and that’s never changed,”

“You don’t leave people you love, dad.” Landon said strongly. 

Harrison laughed and nodded his head. “Yeah, son -- in some circumstances, you do,” he said. 

“You know what, I don’t need this anymore.” Landon said, sniffing. “I need you to leave,” 

“Landon,” Harrison whispered. 

“GO!” he yelled. “Just go! Leave! I can’t-.” 

“Okay, okay,” Harrison whispered next before holding his hands up in defeat. “Okay, I’ll go,” he said next and Landon stuck his hands in his hair before sniffing. His heart is beating a thousand miles per hour right now. Harrison sniffed away his tears before walking towards the door. He stepped out of the way so he didn’t have to touch his father because if he hugged him, he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

Harrison took one last look at his son before nodding his head in understanding and then he left, Landon slammed the door shut and then backed into Hope’s room further, hands on his head and the tears started to flow. It’s like everything that he had been holding in the last sixteen years is being let out. The room around him becomes blurry from the tears — his butt falls onto the bed and he gripped the sheets next to his legs. He needs to learn how to control it. 

His anxiety and panic attacks have gotten worse since he found out about his mother’s cancer and he’s never been able to control it. The one person that was able to make it stop is in this house right now. Landon’s shaking hands reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

**_Landon: I need you._ **

He pressed sent and then his hand fell out of his hand and landed on the floor hard, he heard the glass shatter. He’s going to have to get a new phone now. Landon’s hands gripped the edge of the mattress as he tried to control his breathing. He tried to think of happy things but it wasn’t working — nothing ever works for him! 

His hand falls to his chest and he gripped his shirt tightly — thinking that would help but it didn’t. Not long after he texted Hope, the door to her room opened and he looked up and his blurry vision saw the outline of Hope’s figure. “Hey,” her smooth voice whispered as she closed the door. 

“I-I can’t—,” Landon motioned to his chest. 

Hope nodded in understanding before walking over to him and sitting next to him on the bed. She doesn’t know what is going on his head but she knows how to control it. She moved to her knees and sat up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and another one around his chest. It is said when someone is surrounded by something they feel safe with, they are able to calm themselves down. 

Hope is beginning to realize that Landon feels safe with her and that scares her so much. Is he falling for her? Hope knows that she has something for him but she can’t act on them. It’s not the right time or place. She leaned her head into his neck and gave him kisses. Landon’s whole body was shaking and his sobbing is breaking her heart. “You’re okay, I’m right here, shhhh….” Hope whispered into his ear. 

Landon’s hands gripped hers that were on his body and his mouth was on her sleeve — making it soaking wet from all the tears and such. Hope didn’t care about that. She brought one of the hands up to his hand and brushed through it before resting the palm of the hand on the back of his neck. 

He’s burning up for some reason and Hope’s hands are frozen from being outside. “Shhh…” she just kept whispering small something in his ear. “You need to think about something that makes your happy, that brings joy to you heart and your mind, Landon,” she added. 

Landon’s chest rose fast and heavy and he tightened his grip on her and his eyes shut tightly — what is he thinking about? Hope kissed his ear and continued to shush him quietly. In the matter of seconds — Landon’s cries began to soften and his breathing settled. But they didn’t leave each other’s grip. 

Landon was still crying but it wasn’t a panic attack anymore. He started to shake his head. “I hate him,” he whispered. Hope nodded her head and whispered a small “I know,” in his ear. “He left me,” he added. 

“I know,” Hope said, putting her hand on his chin, resting her chin on his shoulder. “And he’s stupid to leave you, okay? I don’t want you to think this is your fault because it’s not and never will be alright?” She asked. 

Landon took a deep breath in and released before nodding his head. Hope kissed his temple and continued to hold him for a few minutes before Landon decided to make a bold move. “Hey Hope,” he whispered. Hope hummed in response. “I really like kissing you,” he said. 

Hope’s stomach turned at that. Landon hoped he didn’t overstep. “That’s good to know,” Hope chuckled, turning his head slightly so she could see his eyes. “Because I like kissing you too, Landon Kirby,” she smiled. 

Landon turned towards her more. “I’m serious, Hope,” he whispered and Hope nodded her head. “As stupid and unrealistic it sounds, you make me a better person,” he said. 

“Where is this coming from?” Hope whispered. 

“You didn’t even know me but you cared about me,” he explained. “People like you or people who have the lifestyle like you do — they don’t care about people like me,” he chuckled in a soft whisper. “But you did,” he added. 

“Using the stereotype when it comes to rich people is a given, Landon. I understand,” she said. 

“But you’re different,” he said, putting his hand on her face. Hope’s hands fall to his neck. “I mean it, Hope, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t fallen into my life,” he said. Hope scanned his eyes while his thumb brushed against her jawline. She leaned forward and met him halfway for a kiss. A kiss that would change everything. 

* * *

**_Penelope: You’re still coming tonight right?_ **

**_Landon: Tonight?_ **

**_Penelope: Oh my gosh._ **

**_Landon: What? I’ve been preoccupied._ **

**_Penelope: Keep your dick out of your “girlfriend” and remember that tonight is movie night of the month?_ **

**_Landon: Oh shit that’s right._ **

**_Penelope: Please tell me you’re still coming._ **

**_Landon: Uh, yeah. Can I bring Hope?_ **

**_Penelope: I guess. MG & Lizzie are coming too. _ **

**_Landon: Okay. I’ll ask her and I’ll let you know._ **

**_Penelope: You’re still coming if she doesn’t right? We’ve planned this years ago, Landon. It’s a tradition._ **

**_Landon: I’ve gotta make sure she’s okay with leaving._ **

**_Penelope: she’s not your actual girlfriend, Landon. You don’t need her permission to hang out with real friends._ **

**_Landon: What’s your issue?_ **

**_Penelope: I don’t have one. I just don’t want this girl, who’s been in your life for three seconds to change you._ **

**_Landon: She’s not going to change me._ **

**_Penelope: Oh yeah? How much are the shoes you're wearing now?_ **

**_Landon: Fuck off._ **

**_Penelope: Come, DON'T come. I don’t give a fuck at this point. Just let me know if you are coming._ **

Landon huffed as he stared at his phone. Hope looked at him through the mirror as she’s straightening her hair. “Is everything alright?” Hope asked. 

He shrugged. “Penelope’s be bitchier than normal,” he said as he stood to his feet, putting his phone in his back pocket. “I don’t know what’s been up with her lately,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Hope’s waist and then rested his head on her shoulder. Hope smiled at him through the mirror before continuing to straighten her hair. “Can I ask you a question?” He asked Hope softly. 

“Of course,” she whispered back. 

“If it weren’t for this whole arrangement, would you ever consider dating me for real?” He asked. 

Hope chuckled. “Yes,” she said. 

Landon smirked. “Perfect,” he said, kissing her neck and then pulled away from her. “Do you wanna go to Penelope and Josie’s for a movie night tonight? We do it every month and I forgot it’s tonight, and I don’t wanna leave you yet,” he said as he sat back down on the bed. 

Hope finished straightening her hair before unplugging the iron and then turning towards him. “And Penelope is okay with me coming?” She asked. 

Landon nodded his head. “Yes ma’am,” he said. 

“What kind of movie?” She asked. 

Landon shrugged. “It’s Lizzie’s turn to pick,” he said. 

“Lizzie is?” 

“Josie’s twin,” he said. Hope nodded her head as she walked over to him, Landon’s hands fall to the back of her thighs as she puts hers on his shoulders, scooting her hips between his legs. “It’s free food?” He added. 

Hope chuckled. “I’ll go as long as I get to spend time with you, Landon,” she said. 

He smiled. “Good,” he said. 

* * *

Landon & Hope pulled up to Josie and Penelope’s apartment and Hope insisted they go to the store and get something to bring so they brought pie — Penelope’s favorite Apple pie. She wants to make a good impression because she knows that Penelope isn’t a big fan of hers. 

Landon rang the doorbell and Hope and him stood there patiently waiting for someone to answer. Landon left several small kisses on the top of her head while they’re waiting. Letting her know that it’s all going to be okay. 

The door opened and Penelope stood there. “Well so much for texting me and telling me you were coming,” 

“I did,” Landon said. 

Penelope chuckled. “Right, and I see you brought your girlfriend,” she said. “Or are you together while you’re with us since we know about your arrangement?” 

“If I get to kiss him, that’s all I care about,” Hope said and Penelope stared her in the eyes. “Apple pie?” Hope asked, holding it out to her. Penelope glared down at it before looking over at Landon who has a smile on his face. 

Penelope reached out and grabbed it. “Thanks,” she said awkwardly. “Come on in, everyone is already here,” she said, walking away and leaving the door open. 

“This is going to be fun,” Hope said. 

Landon chuckled. “Sure is,” 


	8. Drunk People Do Dumb Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope & Penelope don’t get along and Landon comes to a realization about his relationship with Hope

“So I see you survived the rage of Penelope Park,” Josie said as she greeted Landon and Hope, entering the apartment. 

Hope chuckled. “Something like that,” she said. 

Josie greeted them both with a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Don’t read too much into her, she can be a little pushy but that’s because she cares about this one,” Josie mentioned as she ruffled with Landon’s hair. He swatted her hand away and Hope couldn’t help but smile at their interaction.

Landon has amazing friends. Hope has Ethan and Maya, who are barely around as it is so seeing a friendship like the one that Landon has with Josie and Penelope is beautiful. And it almost makes her jealous of him. “Anyways, would you like something to drink? My beautiful wife makes a killer margarita—with a little extra, hit,” she whispered the last part and then gives Hope a wink. 

“It just more tequila, nothing special,” Penelope said, holding a glass out to Landon and Hope. 

“Oh, thank you,” Hope said, smiling as she grabbed the glass from her. Penelope gave her a tight smile before walking away not saying another word. “She really doesn’t like me does she?” Hope questioned. 

Landon brought her into her side and kissed the top of her head softly. “Like I said, don’t read too much into it, okay? Her overprotectiveness of her friends and her family clouds her judgement — remember how my straightforwardness is something that bothers her? Yeah well, her protective side is something that bothers me about her,” she explained. 

“Well she needs to learn that I can handle myself,” Landon said strongly which made Josie chuckle. 

“Yeah, good luck with that, babe,” she said, winking. “Another thing that bothers me so much is her stubbornness,” she added, chuckling. “Well come on in, we’re about to start watching Elf, Lizzie’s in a Christmas mood,” she added. 

“So Lizzie is your twin?” Hope asked as Landon took off her jacket off and then took his off and hung it up by the door. 

“Yup, fraternal,” Josie said. “She’s blonde blue eyes like our mother and I’ve got the darker hair and brown eyes — which is weird because our mom has blue eyes and our dad does too,” she said chuckling. 

Hope felt Landon’s hand fell on her lower back as they made their way into the apartment. “I always wondered what it was like to have a twin,” she said. 

Josie shrugged. “Nothing special, you have any siblings?” 

“Uh yeah, an older brother,” Hope responded. 

“Cool,” Josie said. 

They entered into the living area where everyone is already spread out on the couches. “I can’t stand you sometimes,” they heard. “And you wanna marry that?” The voice added. 

“Oh yes I do,” Lizzie Saltzman’s voice called out as she reached over and kissed her fiancé on the lips. Jed groaned in disgust as they pulled apart. “You’re just upset that no guy finds you worthy enough, Park,” Lizzie grumbled back. 

“I’m still trying to get one,” Jed said. 

“Rafael is with Ethan now, you ain’t getting him back,” Penelope said, slapping her brother on the back of the head. “You fucked that up when you decided to get arrested for drug possession and spent eight months in jail,” she added. 

“Who’s side are you on?” Jed asked, his mouth filled with beer and some kind of cheese dip. 

Penelope allowed her wife to sit down on her lap before sending a wide grin at her annoying older brother. “Not yours, I got the girl, brother. It’s your fault you couldn’t get your man,” she added. 

Jed rolled his eyes and proceeded to drink more of his beer as his eyes fall to Landon and Hope. “Landon!” He exclaimed. “You’re always honest, do you think Raf will ever forgive me?” He asked him. 

Landon chuckled. “Not a chance,” he said as he and Hope sat down on the loveseat together. Hope could feel Penelope’s eyes on her so she snuggled closer to Landon. “You were a dick to him first of all and second of all, you know that his dad died from a heroin overdose,” he added. 

Jed sighed. “Whatever,” he mumbled. “I’m not going to give up on him because I believe, true love prevails,” he said, drinking more of his beer. 

“How many beers have you had?” Josie chuckled. 

“He’s on his fifth,” Lizzie commented. Everyone let out a chuckle. “You know he’s getting drunk because he commented on MG’s ass a few minutes ago,” she added. 

“He has a nice ass,” Jed slurred. 

Hope loved the sound of Landon’s laugh and after everything that has happened in the last few days, seeing him smiling and hearing his laugh is the best feeling in the world. She wanted to hold him and hug him all day long. She never wanted to let go of him. So, she put her hand on his leg and kept it there for the rest of the time. 

“Speaking of love,” Jed said — motioning towards Hope and Landon. “You must be Faith — Lan’s new road to gold,” 

Hope chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Weird analogy but it’s Hope — close enough though,” she chuckled. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jed said, leaning forward and Hope nodded her head. “Why?” He asked. 

“Why what?” Hope chuckled. 

“You’ve got like all the money in the world right? Your dad is a very well known businessman and you’ve got his last name which makes you well know — what made you choose Landon? Out of all people?” He asked. 

Hope opened her mouth to respond. “Oh you didn’t hear,” she started. Oh no, here we go. “They aren’t actually together, Hope is paying Landon to go out with her so she can get back at her rich daddy for always setting her up with the other rich losers she knows,” she added. 

“Baby,” Josie whispered. 

Hope huffed out a laugh. “You know for someone who owns a bar, you sure are bored all the time,” she said. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Penelope asked. 

Hope sipped the margarita and shrugged. “I don’t know — you seem to spend most of your time worried about what others are doing rather than what’s going on in your life,” she said. “I don’t need to be a stupid rich girl to know that,” 

“You don’t know me,” Penelope bit back. 

Hope chuckled. “You thrive on happiness — rather it being your happiness, it’s the happiness of others around you. You’re the youngest of two — an older brother I presume,” she said softly and Penelope’s face tightened. “Your parents weren’t around much and when you came out as gay, they disowned you completely,” she added. 

Landon stared at her in shock. He’s never told her anything about Penelope before. “You graduated in the bottom of your class but your very much street smart and could probably kick my ass right now if you wanted to but won’t because your wife wouldn’t want to you to ruin the night and despite your huge ego, you love her and would do anything to make her happy,” she added. “I also know that you come from a family with alcoholics because your drink in your hand is a club soda while everyone else’s is an alcoholic beverage — which is ironic since you own a club,” she added. 

Penelope’s jaw tightened more. “I also know that the one reason you hate me is because you think I’m using Landon like his ex did but us being close or rather us getting close is scaring you because you don’t want to see him get hurt again,” she added softly. Landon glared over at Penelope and she showed no emotions but anger. “But I can assure you, I will not and I do not lie,” she added. 

The room went quiet. Lizzie’s eyes were widened and Jed sat there awkwardly sipping his beer. Josie stared at her wife and watched the smoke come from her ears. Landon showed a small smile as he sipped his drink. Hope smiled softly before sipping hers. “Psychology major,” she said. “I go to school and learn how to read people’s behavior and body movements and I’ve been doing it since you opened the door,” she said next. 

Penelope’s face was bright red from anger and Hope shamelessly continued to drink her drink. Landon didn’t expect Hope and Penelope to be like this — he honestly thought they would get along but obviously there’s something that Penelope knows that he doesn’t. “I like her,” Jed said, chuckling slightly. 

Penelope politely asked Josie to move off her so she did before she stood up and pointed to Landon. “Come with me, now,” she ordered him before walking away into the kitchen. Landon sighed deeply and took a deep breath in and released before standing up. He gave Hope’s hand a squeeze before walking in the direction that Penelope went. 

“You pinched a nerve,” Lizzie chuckled. 

“Yeah well, she was bothering me,” Hope said, drinking. 

“So profiling?” Josie questioned. “Have you ever thought about joining the BAU in the FBI?” She asked. “My dad is the head agent there in Quantico,” she added. 

“Uh, I haven’t really thought about it — I’ve been so busy with my dad’s company to do even think about my life,” she said. 

“You should seriously consider it, that profile of Penelope was spot on — almost like you were her,” she added. Hope gave her a nod and a small smile before drinking more. 

* * *

“Do you not see who this girl is? And what kind of trouble you can get in being with her?” Penelope asked angrily. 

Landon chuckled. “You’re just mad, Pen because she showed you up. Why do you have to be so petty all the time? She hasn’t done anything wrong,” she added. 

“Her family has,” Penelope added back. Landon let out a groan in frustration. “You do realize that her dad is the reason why your mom got fired right? Her dad is the reason why you can pay your bills and the reason why you can go to your dream school because you have to work a day job at a club just so you can make ends meet,” she said. 

“Hope is not her dad!” Landon yelled. Penelope sighed loudly. “She is nothing like her family, why can people see that? You! My dad! Everyone!!!” He yelled. 

“Your dad?” Penelope questioned. 

“I saw my dad today,” Landon started. “And you know who was there for me to stop my panic attack after talking to the man that left me for the first time in sixteen years,” he asked. Penelope’s face tightened. “She was,” he whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he said so. 

“You barely know her,” Penelope whispered. 

“And you don’t think I don’t know that? It’s scary as hell, Penelope.” He chuckled. “I have these feelings for her that I can’t describe at all. She’s able to calm me down like no one else has ever been able to,” he added laughing. 

“I told you were going to fall for her,” she said. 

“How can I not?” He asked. 

“She’s going to break your heart,” Penelope said. 

“She’s not Emily, Penelope,” Landon said. “She is far from Emily. She’s beautiful, funny, she’s literally a perfect person who is far from perfect,” he added. 

“That literally doesn’t make sense, Landon,” she whispered. 

Landon felt himself tearing up. “I’ve known her a little over a week, Penelope. And I feel like she knows me better than anyone in this entire world. I feel like she knows me better than my own mother and my own best friends,” he cried. Penelope stood there and didn't say anything. “I’ve had sixty two panic attacks in the last two years. Sixty of those weren’t stopped by anyone. The only person that was able to stop them were myself — the last two were stopped by Hope,” he stared and Penelope nodded her head. “How can that not be fate, Pen?” He asked quietly. 

“Does she feel the same way?” Penelope whispered. 

“I don’t know,” Landon responded, shaking his head. “But I’m so fucking afraid to find that out because if she doesn’t — this entire plan might not work out for her and I don’t want to disappoint her, that’s literally the last thing I want,” he added. 

* * *

Landon struggled to carry Hope out of the car. Landon didn’t realize that taking her to a movie night would end in her being completely drunk and having trouble moving herself around by herself but here he is — helping her into his house, with his mom present. A 20 year old, underage drinking. He isn’t going to hear the end of this tomorrow. “I thought you said we stopped moving,” Hope said, slumped in the passenger seat of her convertible. 

Landon chuckled as he opened the door. “That’s because we did, gorgeous,” he said, holding his hands out. “Here, give me your hands,” he asked her kindly. Hope groaned as she lazily put her hands into his. “Easy does it,” he said as he pulled her out of the car and took her feet. Her head landed on his chest and all of her body weight was on him. “You know, never in a million years did I think you would be the one to end up drunk in front of me first,” he said, swinging her arm around his shoulder and then his around her waist. 

The height difference between them isn’t helping right now. “I’m not drunk,” Hope slurred which made Landon chuckle. “I swear, I’m not drunk!” She added happily, laughing. 

“Whatever you say, beautiful,” Landon whispered as they made their way to the front door. Hope leaned her head on his shoulder — shutting her eyes, taking a deep breaths in, trying not to throw up on him right now. 

Landon noticed and stopped trying to open the door. “Let me know if you’re going to puke, Hope,” Landon said, putting a hand on the back of her head. Hope tried to calm herself. 

Landon knows when someone is about to get sick because he’s seen it with his mom all the time. Hope is definitely showing the signs. Her face is pale and her eyes are shut, which indicates that she’s trying to stop it. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Landon turned her and as he did that — Hope let it all go, over the railing of the front door. He cringed at the sound before lighting rubbing circles on her back. “There you go,” he whispered softly. 

Hope let out a sigh in relief as she leaned against the railing, waiting for the next round to come but nothing came so she must’ve been done for now — because she definitely isn’t sobered up yet. “Ewww,” she muttered as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. “I’m sorry,” she said apologizing for throwing up all over Seylah’s roses. 

“It’s okay,” Landon whispered as he opened the door to the house. “Let’s get you inside, come on,” he added as he wrapped his arm back around her waist and then carrying her into the house. Seylah was in the living room with a book in her hand and the news on the television. She took her glasses off and stood up from the couch with concern filling her face. “Penelope’s margaritas,” Landon stated. 

Seylah nodded her head in understanding. “I’m so sorry about your roses, Ms. Kirby. I’ll buy you new ones,” Hope slurred as she almost passed out in Landon’s arms. Seylah raised an eyebrow at her and Landon just shook his head as he carried her down to the basement. 

He carried Hope over to his unmade bed and plopped her down carefully and then quickly grabbed his trash can and put it in front of her just in case. Hope put her hand to her forehead and took a deep breath in. “I’m—I never—I’m not drunk,” she whispered and Landon chuckled as he went through his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt. 

“Whatever you say,” Landon whispered. He took off his jacket because carrying Hope down the stairs made him sweat. “So you want to shower?” Landon asked, unbuttoning his shirt facing away from her. 

Hope groaned in pain as she laid back on his bed. “Only if you’re in it with me,” she smirked. Her true drunk side is finally coming out which makes Landon chuckle. “Oh, sexy back,” she muttered as she slowly sat up and saw Landon putting a t-shirt on. Landon turned towards her as the shirt covered his chest and stomach. “Why’d you put that on?” She pouted as he made his way over to her. 

Hope’s hands fall to the end of his shirt, lifting it up slightly — his hands grabbed hers and gave them a few kisses. “Because you’re drunk and we aren’t doing that,” he said. 

“But I wanna!” She cried. 

Landon rolled his eyes. “You sure are something when you’re dru—Hope what are you doing?” He asked, as her hands fall to his belt loop. 

“Getting you naked,” she giggled as she undid his belt. Landon’s hands grabbed her and stopped her. “Landon, stop!” She cried as she tried to do it again. 

“We’re not having sex for the first time while your drunk off Penelope’s lemon-lime margaritas, it’s not happening,” Landon said, trying to buckle up his pants again. 

Hope was desperate. “We don’t have to have actual sex — I’ll just give you a blow—,” Landon’s hand falls to her mouth before she could finish that word. His mom can hear everything and that’s also another reason why this isn’t happening. As much as it sounds nice — it’s not right. 

Landon took a deep breath in and released before removing his hand from her mouth. “You’re not giving me anything with my mom upstairs,” he whispered. 

“Just be quiet,” she said, grabbing his belt again. Her hands run up his stomach and Landon’s insides twist at the feeling. He didn’t want this to happen like this but little Kirby says otherwise. He almost let it happen but then the sound of his phone going off stopped the both of them. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away before reaching into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It’s a message from Josie. 

**_Jo: Penelope is too stubborn to text you but she’s sorry._ **

Landon let out a sigh as he felt Hope’s head leaning on his stomach. “You mean so much to me, Landon,” Hope whispered and that caught Landon’s attention. He grabbed her face in his hands and leaned her back so he could see her eyes — those beautiful blue eyes. “You make me feel—“ she paused and it was a really long pause because Landon was getting really anxious waiting for her to finish. “Normal,” she whispered next, she has two different sides when she’s drunk. And Landon loves it. 

“You are normal,” Landon responded. 

Hope shook her head, she’s starting to get emotional. “No, I’m not normal, I’m far from normal,” she cried out softly. “You’re normal, your life is normal and being with you, it makes me feel like it’s my life too, despite who my family is,” she added carefully, bringing her hands to his belt again. “I just want to feel normal and close to you,” she added. 

Landon felt his stomach drop. Is she admitting she has feelings for him? But she’s drunk so she won’t remember this tomorrow. “Hope,” he whispered, pushing her hair out of her face, and rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks. “You need to get some rest and we can talk about this in the morning, okay?” He added softly. 

Hope’s eyes are filled with tears and her lips are dry. Landon knew in this moment that their lives together were changing and this deal or whatever isn’t just a deal anymore, it’s just all about them admitting it to each other. “I’m falling in love with you, Landon Kirby,” she whispered, putting a hand on his face and pulling at his lip. Landon felt his heart speed up. “And it’s scaring me,” she added. 

Landon scanned her eyes for any type of emotion other than the truth. She wasn’t lying and it wasn’t because she was drunk — actually it was. Hope is someone who when under the influence, tells the truth. It’s all about if she remembers tomorrow morning or not. Landon let out a shaky sigh as a single tear falls from his eye. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting his lips stay there longer than normal. He felt Hope’s arms tighten around his hips. He didn’t want to let go but he knew that a moment like this is exactly that. 

A moment. 

Nothing more. 

Landon cleared his throat and pulled away, wiping underneath Hope’s eyes with his thumbs. “Let’s get you into the shower, okay?” He whispered and she nodded her head. 

After getting a shower, which was very awkward because Hope had her underwear and bra on the entire time — Landon tucked her into his bed, put the trash can next to her and then turned the light off. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then proceeded to shower himself. Added he was done, he got changed and made his way upstairs and his mom was still sitting on the couch. 

She paused the television and then turned to meet eyes with her son as he sits down on the couch next to her, stuffing his hands on his sweatshirt pockets. “You okay, baby?” She asked as she pushed a piece of his wet hair out his face. 

Landon shook his head softly. “Not really,” he said. Seylah rubbed his back softly and slowly, letting him talk. “I’m falling in love with her, mom,” he whispered. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” She questioned. 

“I don’t—,” he paused. “Stuff like this shouldn’t be this hard,” he cried out, letting the words get stuck in his throat. Seylah let out a sigh as she leaned in and hugged her son. Landon wrapped one arm around her and let out a few cries. He didn’t know how to handle a situation like this. 

He and Hope are doing a deal, nothing more. 

What the hell is he going to do? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Much more to come. Whoever guessed Landon to be the first to admit their feelings? You were wrong. 😉


	9. That’s All She Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff at the beginning, angst at the end.

**_1 Month Later….._ **

Landon and Hope’s relationship has been — the same over the last month. They’ve been acting like their together around family and when they aren’t around family. But Hope has noticed something odd about him. He’s not had touchy has he used to be and whenever Hope tries to touch him — he just kind of brushed her off every time. It all started after that night she got drunk. She doesn’t remember anything. 

So now — they are getting ready for their annual Christmas banquet and this time — Landon is Hope’s date for this thing, even though in tradition, a Mikaelson is supposed to go with a Sienna. No matter how much it’s going to piss off her dad— Hope is taking her “boyfriend.” 

They are now sitting in Landon’s room, on the couch watching a Christmas movie, one of Hope’s favorites “Home Alone.” And her legs are spread out across Landon’s lap as she rested her head against the armrest, watching the movie. But in reality, all she can really focus on is him. 

Landon hasn’t gotten off his phone almost all day. They’ve spent at least fifteen hours together today and most of them he was on his phone doing god knows what. Hope knows something is on his mind — she isn’t sure if it’s the plan they have or if it has to do with his mom, or something else. 

She’s also afraid to ask, while they’ve gotten close over the last couple of weeks, they haven’t kissed in a while. It’s like he’s pushing her away and she doesn’t like that at all. If she’s being honest, she misses his kisses. When is an amazing kisser and Hope knows it. She wants to kiss him again. 

Landon sat, leaning back on the couch with his phone in one hand and the other lightly massaging Hope’s thigh. She would glance over at him to see what he is doing and all it looks like it that he’s texting someone. Hope felt a little bit of jealousy running through her bones. 

Hope barely stays the night at her house anymore — having Landon as really helped with that. She loves staying with him or staying at his house because it’s like an actual home while her home feels like a museum. She hated it there.

She eyed Landon for a few more minutes before bringing her foot to the phone and knocking it out of his hand. He chuckled softly as he went to pick it up but Hope’s foot gets in the way. “I was texting someone,” Landon said, grabbing her foot and tickling it but Hope isn’t ticklish. 

“Yeah, you’ve been on the damn thing all day,” Hope mentioned as she playfully touched his face with her foot and this time — despite what happened at the hotel a month ago — Landon let it happen. “Who are you texting?” She asked as she stared at him with a smile. 

He placed his hands on her calves and smiled. “My side chick — her name is Belinda, she’s rocks my world,” he said seductively which makes Hope kick him in the chest. “Ow! I was kidding,” he chuckled. 

Hope pulled at her bottom lip. “You’ve been out of it all day, Lan. Is everything okay?” She asked. 

Landon leaned his head to the side a little and nodded his head. “Everything is perfect,” he whispered. 

“You’re not mad at me?” She asked. 

Landon’s face filled with confusion. “Absolutely not, why would I be mad at you?” He asked next. 

Hope shrugged her shoulders, putting her foot against his chest casually. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “I’m surprised that you’re letting me touch you right now,” she added. Landon was surprised by this. He knew he hadn't been himself recently but that’s mostly because of his mom and he and Penelope aren’t in a great place anymore. And maybe a small part of it has to do with Hope saying she was falling in love with him but she doesn’t remember. 

He’s afraid to bring it up. “Why wouldn’t I want to touch you?” Landon asked in a hushed whisper. 

Hope pouted and shrugged and shoulders. “I don’t know. Everytime I go to hold your hand or kiss you, you pull away,” she whispered sadly. Landon never noticed that’s what he’s been doing but why would it matter, they aren’t actually together and yeah, they haven’t kissed in a while. 

Landon nodded his head. “I don’t mean—,” 

“I know,” Hope cut him off. 

Landon let out a sigh as Hope played around with his fingers that were on her stomach. To be honest, Landon has been pushing himself away as much as he can because kissing Hope and being close to her like that will make him want her for real even more and he knows Hope might not exactly want that despite what she feels. But he also doesn’t want to lose her either. He knows that for a fact. 

He looked at the movie on the screen and then back over at the beautiful girl below him. Her eyes were on his hand as she compared their hand sizes for some reason. Her blue eyes glimpses from the light of the television and her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. He didn’t want to wait another second to show her that he likes touching her. 

He grabbed his phone from her lap and then placed it on the coffee table before removing his hand from hers. Hope looked at him with questionable eyes. He lifted her legs and repositioned them so her legs were open and his hips fit perfectly into hers. She smiled as he hovered over top of her. 

He placed his hands on either side of her and hers fell to his waist as her legs wrapped around his thighs. “Don’t ever think I don’t like touching you,” he whispered before capturing her lips on a sweet kiss. The kiss of a million. He could kiss her lips the rest of his life and never get tired of it. 

The kiss lasted all of three seconds before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Landon licked his dry lips and let out a sigh of happiness. “I forgot how amazing it feels to kiss you,” he whispered, bumping their noses. 

Hope giggled, bringing one of her hands to the back of his head, grabbing his hair. “Then stop talking and kiss me,” she whispered as she leaned up and reunited their lips again. This time, it was a little bit more intense. Their bodies were pressed together and both Landon and Hope could feel the pressure between their legs and they needed to do something about it. Her hand gripped his hair and forcefully turned his head so she could get more of his mouth. Her tongue darted in to meet his as soon as his lips parted — causing him to moan. Her other hand travels up his shirt onto his bare hip, gripping the area as hard as she could. 

One of Landon’s hands travel up her thigh, gripping it strongly as he slid his lips from hers across her cheek until his face was in her neck. He started to leave his mark as Hope pressed his face forcefully into the crease of her neck, meaning at the feeling. She is glad she mentioned this to him or this wouldn’t be happening. He kissed the bruised area on her neck a few times before bringing his lips back up to her cheek and then to her lips again for a soft kiss. 

Hope’s eyes stayed shut as she felt Landon’s lips hovering over top of hers. She’s been waiting to get this man naked for a month and she isn’t about to let that get ruined now. She grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and tugged it up a little bit. Landon’s heart began to race as he sat up slightly and allowed Hope to take the shirt off — leaving him in a tank top which made Hope groan. “Why do you have so many layers?” She asked, untucking the tank top from his pants. 

Landon chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her lips once before allowing her to take off the tank top completely, leaving him bare chest and bare torso. They shared a few laughs before their lips met again. Hope’s hands against his bare skin sends chills up his entire body — a feeling that brings a smile to his face. While their lips were glued together, Hope sat up slightly and took off her cardigan and threw it out somewhere and then ran her hands down Landon’s bare stomach, grabbing ahold of his belt. 

Hope moaned. “Please don’t stop it this time,” she mumbled against his lips before unbuckling his belt and all Landon did was kiss her like his life depended on it. Hope quickly and easily unbuckled his belt and then unbutton his jeans like her life depended on it or something. As she was done with that and went to put her hand in his pants, he stopped her and Hope groaned in frustration. “Really?” She questioned.

Landon smiled against her lips. “Take your shirt off,” he whispered before kissing her lips once more. Hope let out a huffed laugh before Landon helped take off her shirt, leaving her in a purple laced bra. Landon smiled lovingly at her as he rolled the shirt up in his hand and then tossed it somewhere across the room. Hope’s took their place against against his waist near his crotch as Landon leaned in and kissed her softly and slowly this time. Hope has learned how Landon moves throughout his kiss over the last couple of weeks. He likes to be gentle and makes sure that the girl is comfortable but he likes to take control. She likes that. 

He kissed down her jaw to her neck as Hope arched her neck so he would have more access but he didn’t last long. He kissed down her collarbone to her chest. Hope’s hands automatically found their way into his hair. He left small kisses on her collarbone, her chest, in between her breasts and then her abdomen before putting his hands to her button on her jeans and just as he unbuttoned it. “You know sweetheart, you have a perfectly good bed over there that has sheets that can be washed,” Landon quickly sat up and Hope’s head tilted back towards the voice. 

Landon’s face turned red. “Mom,” he said, embarrassed. 

Seylah stood there with a small cheeky smile on her face as Landon grabbed a pillow and placed it over Hope’s naked torso. “I don’t want you staining the couch, Landon,” she said. Hope mumbled a small “oh my god,” as she turned her face away from Seylah and her hands covered her face. He let out a small chuckle and licked his lips. “The food is here, I’m sure you’re very hungry,” she rolled her eyes as she made her way back up the staircase. 

Landon’s eyes shut and he let out a sigh as Hope removed when hands from her face and turned to see if Seylah was still there but she wasn’t. “Oh my god, your mom just saw my boobs,” Hope whispered softly. Landon let out a laugh. 

I guess that’s another time ruined for them. 

“I’m not going to be able to get it up now,” Landon said. 

Hope sighed in frustration. “I know,” 

* * *

_ I’m A month ago….  _

_ After the little interruption from her dad last night, Hope is determined to get into Landon’s pants tonight. She needs to. This shit is getting ridiculous. They both obviously want it so bad. Hope took a deep breath in and released as she put her keys in the ignition and then drove off. She was really looking forward to sleeping with him — she’s wanted to for over a month and it’s like the universe doesn’t want them to.  _

_ Hope drove up to her favorite coffee shop and was in desperate need of some vanilla coffee. She ordered her drink and gave a smile to the barista and thanked her before taking a sip of her drink and going over to sit down at a table near the giant window before taking out her phone and scrolling through Instagram and smiled at the picture that Landon took of them last night and posted on his account.  _

**_Happiness 💕_ **

_ Was the caption. Hope liked it and then commented:  _

**_You’re my happiness too, baby. 💕_ **

_ And pressed sent. She desperately wants to tell Landon that she’s falling for him but she wants to wait until this plan is done to see what he is feeling. She doesn’t want to tell him and then have him break her heart if he doesn’t feel the same way. It would kill her inside.  _

_ More than Roman breaking up with her.  _

_ Hope and Landon’s relationship has surprisingly been out of the press recently. She was shocked because they haven’t been quiet about it at all. She’s positive that she’s seen paparazzi around when they are out in public together but I guess they finally realized how much of a waste they are. Their relationship isn’t worth the extra film.  _

_ Hope took a sip of her coffee when someone sat down in front of her — her eyes wandered up and she rolled them when she saw who it was. “What the hell are you doing here?” She asked him.  _

_ Roman gave her a smile. “I wouldn’t be here unless I needed to sweetheart but there is something that we need to discuss and it’s kind of important,” he added.  _

_ “How did you know where I was, Roman?” She asked.  _

_ Roman rolled his eyes. “This is your favorite coffee place and you used to come here every morning,” she was a little shocked about that. “Just because I cheated on you doesn’t mean I didn’t love you, I was going through shit and it was wrong of me and I know that doesn’t make up for it but just know that I cared about you and I paid attention,” he stated.  _

_ Hope raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you want?”  _

_ “I want to talk to you about Landon,” Roman stated.  _

_ Hope took a sip of her coffee as she said. “What about him?” She really isn’t in the mood to deal with this shit today. She’s got important stuff to handle today.  _

_ Roman sighed. “This is serious, Hope. I wouldn’t be bringing this news for you if it wasn’t,” he started and that caught Hope’s attention. “I overheard my dad and your dad talking the other day. They were in a heated argument about Harrison Kirby,” he stated.  _

_ “Landon’s dad?” Hope questioned and Roman nodded his head. “Well Mr. Kirby worked for my dad a while ago so that’s not that surprising I guess,” she added.  _

_ Roman sighed. “It wasn’t about work, Hope,” he whispered.  _

_ Hope tilted her head. “Okay, what was it about?” She asked.  _

_ “Apparently my dad has a brother,” Roman started. Hope’s eyes widened slightly. “And apparently it’s him,” he added.  _

_ “Harrison? No not a chance,” Hope said shaking her head. “If that is true then that means—,”  _

_ “Landon’s my cousin,” he finished for her. Hope didn’t want to believe that this is true. “And I think that’s why your aunt Freya left, your dad threatened her or something,” he added.  _

_ “What does my aunt have to do with this?” Hope whispered. She hasn’t talked to her aunt in four years. She left unexpectedly and she never spoke to her again which really hurt because Freya was like Hope’s mom since Hayley was never really around when she was a child.  _

_ “I don’t know much okay, I really don’t but apparently Freya and Harrison had a thing and that’s how she learned about him being a Sienna,” Roman explained.  _

_ “Wait don’t tell me—,”  _

_ “No, Freya isn’t Landon’s mom,” Roman stated and Hope let out a sigh in relief. “But if this is true than that means Landon is a Sienna, which means—,”  _

_ “He’s an heir of the company,” Hope added.  _

_ Roman nodded his head. “Harrison beat out my dad but when my granddad died, Harrison was somehow thrown out of the business— I think your dad had something to do with it because he knew there was no chance in hell that he would sell it to him,” he explained. “Your dad and Harrison do not get along at all,” he added.  _

_ “That must be the reason why he left Landon,” Hope said.  _

_ “Look, we can be sure about this so please don’t tell landon quite yet,” Roman asked. Hope has never kept anything from Landon before. She doesn’t want to start. “I’m serious Hope. If this isn’t true than we would be up for a disaster— just let me find out more and we should be able to tell him at the dance tonight, okay?” He said.  _

_ Hope nodded her head. “Why are you telling me this?”  _

_ “Because,” Roman shrugged. “If there is someone else who can take over the company except me? I’m all for it,” he smiled softly before standing up and leaving Hope to be.  _

_ This is huge news.  _

_ What is she going to do?  _

* * *

Present Day 

**_Hope: hey gorgeous, when you get here, can we talk?_ **

**_Landon: that depends on if I’m in trouble._ **

**_Hope: 😂 you’re not in trouble._ **

**_Landon: okay, I’m getting dressed down._ **

**_Hope: perfect, see you soon 💕_ **

Landon put his phone down and then grabbed his suit jacket and put his arms through his sleeves. He straightened it out and looked at himself in the mirror. He’s going to tell Hope tonight. He’s going to tell her that he loves her and that he wants this fake relationship to be a real one. 

He took a deep breath in and released before fixing his hair. “My baby boy,” he heard from behind him. He turned and saw his mom standing at the end of the steps with a smile on her face. It was a weak smile. Landon knew his mom wasn’t doing well but she always refused to tell him about it. It annoyed the hell out of him. 

“Does it look okay?” He asked. 

Seylah nodded her head and walked over to him before she fixed his tie slightly. “What’s going on tonight?” She asked. 

“Christmas Banquet type thing. Hope asked me to be her escort,” Landon said nervously. “I’m going to tell her I love her tonight,” he added with a smile. 

Seylah smiled. “That’s awesome sweetie,” she whispered. 

Landon sighed. “Are you okay, mom?” He asked. 

Seylah nodded her head and touched his face. “I’m just a little tired today, baby but I’ll be okay,” she said. Landon nodded his head softly. “Have you talked to your dad anymore?” She asked next. 

Landon shook his head. “He hasn’t reached out and I don’t want to reach out to him so,” he said. 

“You should reach out,” she said before reaching into her back pocket and pulled out an envelope. “This came in the mail for you,” she said. 

Landon raised an eyebrow and grabbed it before looking up at his mom who was already on her way back up the steps. He swallowed hard and sat down on his bed before opening the large envelope that had his name lazily written on it. “I never get mail,” he whispered to himself as he pulled out the contents of the letter and his eyes softened. 

It was a picture — of his dad and….. 

Landon’s eyes began to water as he stared at the picture. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He turned it over and it read: 

**_Harrison and Cameron Sienna - Summer of ‘87_ **

Landon’s mouth was dropped and this only meant one thing. He reached into the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper and when he opened it up, he felt his heartbreak. 

**_Ask your girl about your relations to the Sienna’s._ **

Has Hope been lying this entire time? 

* * *

Hope was standing with the rest of the family representatives and she kept looking up at the clock because Landon is late. She can’t walk without him. She adjusted the straps on her dress and took a deep breath in before she saw everyone lining up. “Hope were ready,” one of the managers of the show said and she nodded her head. Who is walking her down? 

Hope got into her position and they started to announce names. She texted him but he didn’t respond. Hope is panicking now. “Hope, you’re next,” she added. 

Hope looked to her right and then looked to her left and she suddenly saw Landon standing next to her. She sighed in relief and smiled. “I was wondering where you were,” she said and then she took a sniff of him. “Why do you smell like a bar?” She asked him curiously. 

“Is my dad a Sienna?” He asked. 

Hope’s heart stopped and her face did as well. “What?” She asked in a soft whisper.

Landon’s eyes fell to hers. “I got a note in the mail today with a picture of my dad and Roman’s dad from over twenty years ago,” he started — he was about to cry. “The note said I should ask you about my relation to the Sienna’s,” he said. 

Hope felt her breathing get heavier. “Landon,” 

“Is my dad related to Cameron Sienna or not, Hope?” He asked as he glanced over at her. Hope opened her mouth to say something and she didn’t. Landon’s lips tighten and he tried to loosen his tie. “You know, I might not be the most honest person in the world but if I had learned anything from you it was that you always know how to be truthful,” he said. 

“Landon,” Hope whispered. 

“I can’t do this right now,” and then he walked away. 

“Landon, Landon!” Hope exclaimed and tried to grab him but he was already too far. She looked down at the room of people and she started to cry. “I can’t do this, I can’t—,” she turned to walk away but it met with Roman. 

“Five more minutes,” he said. “Just get through these five more minutes,” he added as Hope laced her arm with his. He knew exactly what happened. Hope looked down and saw her dad there with his hands in his pockets. Of course he has to do with this. It’s always about him. 

_ “Ms. Hope Mikaelson, escorted by Mr. Roman Sienna,”  _

Her dad gave her a small wave and a smirk. 

Gosh she hates him so much. 

* * *

Landon parked his beat up Jeep in the driveway of his house and quickly exits the car. He can’t believe he was about to tell that girl that he was in love with her. 

What was he thinking? Of course someone apart of the Mikaelson family would do that to her. Of course they would. 

He fumbled with his keys as he entered the house. 

The lights were off and the sound of the television filled his ears. He needed to talk to his mom now. 

He turned the light on and tore his jacket off his back. He needed answers from her. 

Landon’s eyes landed on the couch — his heart broke more. 

“Mom?” He whispered. 

His mom laid, motionless with the remote on the floor and her arm hanging off the edge. 

“Mom!” Landon yelled as he rushed over to her, her skin was pale and her mouth was slightly opened. 

“Mom,” he whispered as he cradled her face. “Momma,” she wasn’t moving. 

She's gone. 

Landon screamed. 

* * *

Hope sat outside — on one of the chairs at the festival they were having in the subdivision of Atlanta and drank her scotch as she stared at her phone. All the messages sent to Landon were read but he wasn’t responding and there was a message that was ready to be sent but wasn’t. 

**_I love you._ **

She wanted to press send but she couldn’t. 

Hope took a deep breath in and drank the rest of her drink before hitting the glass on the counter hard. “Dammit,” she cursed to herself as she ran her hand through her hair. Why didn’t she just tell him when she found out?

It would’ve been a lot more simpler. 

Hope closed her eyes and envisioned Landon’s beautiful green ones and she couldn’t help find herself tearing up. She wanted to hold him and kiss him but she fucked it up. 

This was all supposed to be easy. 

But feelings got in the way. 

“Hope?” Hope’s head tilted up and she turned around and saw the one person she really needed to see right now. 

She let out a sigh in relief. “Aunt Freya?” 

Freya smiled softly. Hope didn’t wait another second to stand up and rush over to her aunt. If there is one person in this world that understand Hope Mikaelson and the life she was given, its Freya Mikaelson. 

She rushed into her aunt’s arms and Freya automatically hugged her back. She doesn’t know why Freya is back but she is happy she is. All she could do was cry and hold onto her with dear life. That’s all she could do. 

“I love him,” Hope muttered sadly. 

Freya leaned her head against hers. “I know, baby,” and Freya knew exactly who she was talking about too. 

This is the moment, Hope Mikaelson realized there is no one else in this world for her expect, Landon Kirby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	10. He’s My Best Friend, My Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope & Landon day what they have been wanting to say for a long time.

People deal with loss in many different ways. There are several types of names of people who are grieving as well. A list goes on and on. 

The normal grief. The complicated grief. Disenfranchised grief. Chronic grief. Cumulative grief. Masked grief. 

Landon, Landon doesn’t want to describe his grief — more so he doesn’t want to talk about why he is grieving. Landon Kirby lost his mom two days ago and he has barely spoken two words to anyone. 

That’s delayed grief. 

That’s how people would want to describe Landon’s grieving method. Penelope mostly. She can’t help he so heartbroken for her best friend. He hasn’t left his mom’s room but he also hasn’t shed a single tear at all and that’s the true definition of delaying the inevitable. He doesn’t want to think it’s true. 

_ The true definition of a  _ **_Delayed grief_ ** _ is when reactions and emotions in response to a death are postponed until a later time. This type of grief may be initiated by another major life event or even something that seems unrelated. Reactions can be excessive to the current situation and the person may not initially realize that delayed grief is the real reason for becoming so emotional.  _

Penelope stood in the doorway of Seylah’s bedroom and watched as her best friend sat at the edge of the bed, glancing down at the floor not saying anything. He hasn’t moved in two hours. All his friends are in the living room and have been at the house the last two days. 

They don’t want him to be alone. Penelope also thought about contacting Harrison but she wants to make sure it’s okay with Landon first — he needs his dad. Despite what he says — Penelope knows that. 

Penelope felt someone lean their chin on her shoulder and she turned her head and saw her wife there. “Hey baby,” she whispered as she leaned her head against hers. 

“He still hasn’t said anything?” Josie asked. 

Penelope shook her head. “Nope, and I don’t think he will for a while,” she said sadly. 

Josie let out a sigh and nodded her head in understanding. “The funeral is Friday at 12, that’s the earliest time I could get,” she mentioned and Penelope nodded her head. “What about Hope?” Josie asked softly. 

Penelope shook her head. “He asked me not to call her,” she stated and that confused Josie. “Apparently they broke up because she’s been lying to him this entire time,” she added. 

“About what?” She asked. 

“I’m not sure,” Penelope whispered. 

Josie kissed the side of her head, hugging her from behind. “He’s going to be okay,” she said. Josie knows how much Landon means to Penelope and her seeing him like this is making her heart explode. She doesn’t know what to do or what to say to make it feel better because there isn’t any. There is literally nothing in this world that would make a situation like any better and she knows that. 

Josie gave her a kiss on the lips before kissing her cheek and then walking away. Penelope took a deep breath in and released before knocking on the opened door. Landon didn’t even look up — it’s like he’s in his own world. “I’m going to order some Burger Bach, you want your usual?” She asked. 

Landon shook his head. “I’m not hungry,” he said. 

Penelope swallowed hard and nodded her head as she walked over and slowly sat herself down on the bed next to him. Landon hasn’t eaten in like a day. It’s like his stomach is empty but doesn’t need anything. It’s scary to her. “Will you at least come downstairs and drink some coffee?” Penelope asked, placing her hand on his back, rubbing circle. 

Landon looked around the room and shrugged his shoulders without saying a word. Landon not talking is strange for Penelope because he’s someone who always has something to say and now — he’s wordless. Speechless. “Black right?” Penelope asked softly and Landon nodded his head. “Okay, I’ll make that for you,” she said. 

She nodded her head as she stood up off the bed and walked away but stopped before she could leave the room. She turned back and he was staring at the ground again. “You sure you don’t want me to call Hope?” She asked. 

Landon’s eyes moved up after the mention of her name. “What?” He whispered. 

“Do you want me to call Hope?” She repeated herself. 

Landon shook his head. “No, uh—I—were not talking at the minute—and it’s not like she cares—,” he weakly smiled. 

Penelope turned towards him and crossed her arms over her chest dramatically. “What—what happened?” She asked. She didn’t want to bring up a touchy subject but she needs to know why they broke things off so quickly. 

“Uh—,” Landon looked passed her. “I—don’t know really. I mean, I—I’m apparently a Sienna,” he said and that’s something Penelope didn’t understand. “My dad, he is related to Cameron Sienna — Roman’s dad who is—,” 

“Hope’s ex,” she said and Landon nodded his head. Of course Hope was dating him to get what here father wants. The moment she found out that Landon was a Sienna or even before they started this arrangement. “What about your dad? He should know about this,” she added. 

Landon thought for a second and then slowly nodded his head. “I guess so,” he whispered softly. “I’ll text him or something, which means I’ll need to get his number from Hope or something which means I can’t do it,”

“I’ll get his number,” Penelope said. “You can shower and get ready for the day, okay?” She added. 

* * *

Hope has been staying with her aunt Freya the last couple of days, trying to get away from the sanity that is her family. She actually really does love living with her. She doesn’t know what it is but Freya is like a mom to her — and has been since she was a kid. Hayley just hasn’t been there or hasn’t been as active as she would like her to be. 

Freya just knows how to talk to her — Hope is always willing to listen to her and when her own mother talks to her, Hope can’t help but cringe every time she opened her mouth. “So,” Freya sat herself down across the table from Hope. Hope ran her finger across the rim of her glass. “Are you ready to tell me what happened with Landon?” She asked. 

Hope chuckled, rolling her eyes. “You already know what happened, you’re a freaking witch,” she said. 

Freya shook her head. “I’m your aunt, Hope,” she stated. “I can tell when something is bothering you and whatever is going on with this boy is making you go crazy so please, enlighten me on the situation,” she said. 

Hope hated talking about it — she fucked up and she knows she did and now the love her life (literally) doesn’t want anything to do with her and it breaks her heart. She wants to cry and she wants to scream but she’s been holding it in because she doesn’t want to seem weak. 

As stupid as it sounds, it’s the truth. “Uh,” Hope took a moment to gather her words. Freya took a sip of her coffee and waited for her niece to speak. Hope’s eyes began to water and her throat began to burn. She was going to end up crying at the end of it. “When I first met Landon, we started dating because we had this plan,” Hope explained. 

“What kind of plan?” Freya asked. 

Hope swallowed. “His mom has cancer and he needed money for the treatments and I needed a boyfriend so daddy would get off my back about marrying Roman,” she explained. “So I paid Landon to go out with me,” she said. 

“Hope,” Freya whispered. 

Hope chuckled sadly and nodded her head. “I know, it was fucking stupid and I know that now because I can’t stop thinking about him, Freya,” she said, a tear escaping her eye. “It’s like every damn time I close my eyes, I see his beautiful smile and his shining green eyes,” she cried. 

“You’re in love, Hope,” Freya smiled sadly. 

Hope chuckled and nodded her head. “It’s more than love, Aunt Freya,” she said, smiling at the thought of him. “He’s my best friend, my soulmate,” she added. Freya couldn’t help but pity her niece. “And the love of my life — it’s like he’s forgotten my entire existence, he hasn’t texted me back and he won’t answer my phone calls and I don’t know what the hell to do in order to fix this,” she added.

“You gotta tell me why he’s upset,” Freya said. 

Hope looked at her aunt in shock. She thought Freya knew about Landon’s relationship with the Sienna’s. “Uh, Landon’s Harrison Kirby’s son, Aunt Freya,” she whispered. 

Freya didn’t even seem to be shocked by that. “I know that sweetheart — my question for you is, why would that upset him? It just means you two get to be together for real and your father can pressure you into marrying a Sienna anymore because you technically will be,” she explained. 

Hope realized that her aunt Freya was right. Landon Kirby is technically Landon Sienna, which means he’s a Sienna. And all her dad had wanted was for her to marry into the Sienna family which she would technically be doing if she were to marry Landon. She wants to marry him, of course she does. 

She loves him more than words can describe. She wants to be his wife and she wants him to be her husband. Twenty years old and she already knows she wants this man to be her forever. It’s all about making it happen. “Landon’s a Sienna,” Hope whispered and Freya nodded her head. She looked at her and smiled before reached over and kissing her cheek. “You are literally the best, Aunt Freya,” she said before drinking the rest of her coffee and then quickly grabbing her jacket. “I’ll be back,” she added. 

“Be safe,” Freya smiled, shaking her head in laughter. “That girl is definitely like me,” she added with a whisper. 

* * *

Hope quickly gets into her car and starts it but before she could zoom off — her phone goes off. She grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID, it’s Landon. Her heart drops and she quickly answers it. “Hey,” she said, smiling. “I didn’t think you were going to—,” 

“It’s Penelope,” she heard and her smile fell off her face. Why is Penelope calling her? 

“Penelope,” she repeated. 

There was a moment of silence. “Yeah,” she whispered. 

“Is he okay?” Hope felt her stomach drop — something must’ve happened if Penelope is calling from his phone. Did he get into an accident or what the hell happened? “Penelope, tell me he’s okay?” Hope crier. 

There was a large sigh on the other line. “I was supposed to be calling you to get Harrison’s number,” she said. Hope raised her eyebrow in confusion. “But I know my best friend and I know when he needs something, even if he’s not willing to admit it,” she explained next. 

“What happened?” Hope asked. 

“You know, you fucked up,” Penelope said and Hope felt her jaw tightened. “You fucked up not telling him about his dad but he loves you, despite what he says,” she said next. Landon really does love her? That makes Hope smile softly. 

“I love him too,” Hope said. 

Penelope sighed strongly. “I know and that’s why I’m telling you this because he needs you here with him,” she said. Hope was getting extremely impatient. What the hell happened? Is Landon okay? “Seylah passed away two days ago,” Penelope said and that’s when Hope’s heart stopped. 

“What?” Hope whispered. 

“After Landon left for the banquet or whatever he was at, she passed away on the couch and he came back and found her there, lifeless,” she explained further. “He didn’t want me to call you because he was mad at you or well is still mad at you but when I asked him if he wanted me to call his father, he hesitated, that’s when I knew he wanted you,” she said. 

“Where are you?” Hope asked. 

“We’ve been at the house. He hasn’t moved from her room for like a day — Jo and I are afraid he won’t show up to the funeral,” she explained sadly. 

“I’m on my way,” she said and then she hung the phone up and sped out of the parking spot. Seylah was Landon’s rock. Now, Hope is determined to make it to her now. 

* * *

It’s been three hours since Penelope said she was going to make Landon some coffee but he still hasn’t moved from the spot on the bed — he doesn’t want to because then what is happening, it becomes a reality. What is different this time is that he is looking down at his phone screen, playing a video over and over. It’s not a video of his mom. It’s a video of the second love of his life. (No in a weird way). 

His eyes are watering watching it. He didn’t know how to comprehend this. He wants Hope here with him but he’s also really mad at her for lying to her. He can’t help but push her away from this. He knows he needs to for his health. 

He pressed play again: 

_ “Landon stop!” Hope’s giggles filled the air as Landon leaned down and kissed her strongly. Hope’s hand falls into his hair and they kiss until Landon pulled away and brushed his nose against hers. “Okay don’t stop,” she whispered before leaning up and kissing him again.  _

Then it stopped. It was a small video but it was the moment that Landon realized he was in love with her. They were lying in bed at his house and she was making fun of something he did the day before and he refused to let her get away with it so he started tickling her. But all he wanted was to kiss her. That’s all he wants to do for the rest of his life. 

Landon took a deep breath in and released before looking up and looking around the room. His head is throbbing. He knows he needs to cry because it’s not healthy to keep it in but he doesn’t want to be weak. He doesn’t want to be known as the weak one who cries whenever something sad happens. He needs to be the wrong one. 

He stood up carefully and looked back at the bed and the butt imprint that he left at the edge of it. He gave the room a small smile and then walked slowly over to the door, exiting quickly so he didn’t have the urge to go back there. He shut the door and looked down the long hallway and there wasn’t anyone around so he took his phone out and dialed the one person he really wants to see right now. 

He put the phone to his ear and leaned against the door, pinching the bridge of his nose. It rang a few times and then a few more times before there was a beep: 

_ You’ve reached Hope Mikaelson, I’m unable to get to my phone right now. Please leave a message and I’ll make sure to get back to you when I can.  _

**_Beep._ **

Landon let out a sigh. “Hey,” he whispered. “I uh I wanted to call and let you know that uh that—,” he paused. He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. “Uh, my mom—uh— she passed away, Hope,” he whispered sadly. “And I told myself that I-uh-I wasn’t going to call you but I can’t—I can’t do this without you,” he chuckled softly. 

He gripped a handful of his own hair. “I don’t care about

that stuff with my dad or Cameron,” he said crying. “I just—I just need you here with me,” he cried. Penelope was now standing at the end of the hallway, listening to him. “God, I love you so much,” he whispered into the phone. 

“I love you too,” Landon looked up and down the hallway, his hand dropped from his ear and his mouth parts slightly. Penelope moved out of the way and Hope came into his view. Her hands were in her coat pocket and a sad smile rested on her lips. Landon felt like his world was turning. 

How the hell is she here right now? Landon glanced over at Penelope who had a small smile on her face. “I knew it was her that you needed, not your dad,” Penelope said. 

Landon nodded his head, his lip quivering. Penelope moved out of the way more and Hope made her way over to him. He didn’t waste another second without his girl in his arms. Hope’s body crashes into his chest strongly as his arms tightly wrapped around her body. Her hands rest on his lower back and on the back of his neck. Two days without seeing each other has been complete torture because they’ve spent every day together since they’ve met. 

Landon let out loud cries as his hands grip the back of Hope’s jacket strongly. “I’m so sorry,” Landon apologized. 

Hope shushed him. “It’s okay,” she said, tightening her grip around his waist. “You’re going to be okay,” he added. Landon nodded his head, strongly as he pulled away slightly but only to kiss her — which he did, like his life depended on it and Hope did as well. Landon always felt calm and collected when he was kissing Hope so doing this has really calmed his nerves in more ways than one. 

“I love you,” he said between kisses and he kept repeating it over and over again which made him able to feel Hope’s large smile against his lips. 

Hope gave him one long kiss before pulling away, resting her forehead against his and rubbing her thumb against his cheek. He hasn’t shaved in a few days but Hope liked the facial hair a lot. “I love you too,” she whispered softly which caused herself to chuckle. “I loved you when you didn’t even know it,” she added. Landon let out a sad chuckle before leaning in and kissing her again. “Were going to be okay,” Hope whispered between kisses. 

Penelope stood there and watched then. She didn’t know what it was but she underestimated this girl. Hope Mikaelson is the right person for her best friend and she’s realizing that now. “Hey,” Penelope turned and saw her wife standing there with a concerned expression on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Penelope asked, that caught Hope and Landon’s attention as well. Hope pulled away and turned around and Landon looked over at them. 

“You’ve got a visitor, Landon,” Josie said. 

They all ran down stairs and everyone that was there was sitting on the couch and Landon’s eyes wandered to the closed front door. He let go of Hope’s hand and then slowly walked over to the door. He didn’t even bother to look into the peephole. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. “Oh my god,” Landon whispered. 

“Hey, Lan,” the blonde said. 

Hope looked at him confused. “Who is this?” Hope asked.

Landon turned towards her with his mouth slightly parted. “This is—,” 

“Emily,” the blonde said. “His ex-girlfriend,” 

Oh shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Drama......


	11. For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon asks Hope a serious question about their future.

Hope felt like her life was finally taking a turn for the better and then this shut happens. She finally told the man she loves that she loves him and he said it back — well he said it first and then she said it back but it still happened. And now, they are standing in his living room — staring at the ex-girlfriend that she heard nothing about. She only knew that she broke Landon’s heart unexpectedly. 

Landon let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What the hell are you doing here, Em?” Landon asked, rolling his eyes as he glanced over at her. 

“I heard your mom passed away and I was told the funeral was Saturday,” Emily said and Josie’s eyes widened. 

“How? I haven’t even told Landon that yet,” Josie said. 

Emily looked just as confused as all of us. “Uh—I got a call a few days ago from a man saying that you wanted me here—,” she stared as she glanced at Landon. “But I’m beginning to realize that I’m making a fool out of myself,” she said, clicking her tongue, awkwardly. 

“Did the man happen to have an annoying British accent?” Hope asked, tilting her head in annoyance and Emily glanced at her and nodded her head. “Right,” Hope chuckled in disbelief. “My dearest father trying to get between us again,” she said getting frustrated. Landon looked back at his girl and mouthed sorry but all Hope could do was fume with frustration. “I need a drink,” Hope said. 

Hope was off before he could stop her. They had just said I love you for the first time and now his ex is in the picture. She must feel awful and she does. She had finally gotten the man she loves for good and now, she might lose him. 

She walked into the kitchen and over to the sink — gripping the edge of it until her knuckles turned white. She always has the terrible shit happen to her. She thought, “tonight is the night I finally get to be in the arms of the love my life — without having a fucking plan behind it,” but of course the fucking universe aka her dad, had to ruin it. 

She took long and deep breathes in as she stared out the window in front of her. She didn’t know what was going to happen but it couldn’t be good. “Hope,” she heard a familiar voice from behind her. It was Landon’s. 

“I need some time alone,” Hope whispered. 

Landon hated this — he just lost his mom and the first time in two days, he didn’t feel like shit and that was when Hope came — despite the way they ended things last. Emily being here was something he didn’t need nor expect. He wanted to comfort her and remind her that he’s hers. 

So he did. He walked around the kitchen counter and over to her softly and hesitantly. “I didn’t know she was coming,” Landon said next, with calmness in his voice. 

Hope chuckled. “Yeah I know — just my fucking luck that I tell the guy I love that I love him for the first time and his fucking ex-girlfriend shows up at his door,” she said, laughing hysterically. “That’s the work of daddy dearest,” she added next, sniffing and wiping her nose. 

Landon sighed deeply through his nose. “You know I haven’t thought about my mom in twenty minutes,” he said — that caught Hope’s attention. She looked up and could see Landon’s reflection through the window. “I haven’t thought about her because of you,” he added, smiling softly. 

“In a good or bad way?” Hope whispered. 

Landon took a step forward and placed his hands on her hips, turning her so her butt is up against the counter and her eyes are locked with his. His hands bring themselves up to her face and cradled her cheeks softly. “Growing up, the one thing that scares me the most in this entire world was the thought of losing my mom,” he said. Hope got lost in his green eyes. This is her man. “I never thought there would be a moment where I would be scared to lose something more than her, Hope and then I met you,” he said softer this time. 

Hope didn’t know where this was coming from but her smile can’t help but be shown. “I knew from the moment I met you, baby that you would be my saving grace and that you would be that person that I would confide in with anything and everything that needed it,” he whispered. 

A single tear falls from Hope’s eye. “And there were days when I said that I was fine but in reality, all I really need is that little push, that someone to look me in the eyes and say, “no you’re not,” and you were that person for me,” he chuckled, wiping the tears falling from her eyes. Hope put her hand on top of his that were on his face. 

Landon let out a happy — but shaky — sigh before leaning his forehead against his. “I’ve never been so scared of losing something in my entire life, then again nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as you do,” he said. “Emily is my past, Hope,” he said, smiling. “You’re my future, okay?” 

Hope nodded her head, gripping his face. “We’re a team, baby. Whatever you lack, I got your back on that.” He said and she nodded her head. “I will love you forever,” he added. 

Hope’s lip quivered. “Always and forever,” 

“Until our last fucking breath,” he responded. 

“Are you sure because my family is fucking crazy?” Hope asked with a sad chuckle. “You still have time to escape. I am giving you a leeway out of this relationship before you’re stuck in it for a long time,” she added. 

Landon nodded his head. “I’ve never been so sure about something in entire life, baby,” he whispered. Hope nodded her head and let out a soft cry before Landon leaned forward and kissed her — her hands fall to the back of his head, gripping his hair and pushing him against her more. 

Landon Kirby is officially her boyfriend. 

For real. 

* * *

When Hope and Landon exited the kitchen and into the living room — everyone looked towards them, including Emily who stood there awkwardly in the corner of the room. Hope eyed her for a second before Landon grabbed her face, whispered something to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hope made her way towards Landon’s bedroom door and then declined down the steps. “Everyone can find a room, I guess, uh, Emily you can stay on the couch if you want, we don’t have a lot of room,” Landon said. 

Emily gave him a tight smile. “Thank you,” 

Landon nodded. “I’m tired and I wanna go fall asleep with my girlfriend so everyone can head to bed as well if you want or you can stay here, watch TV or whatever,” he added. 

“Yeah, go to sleep Lan,” Penelope said. 

He nodded his head. “Landon,” Emily stopped him from moving towards his bedroom — he looked over at her. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked. 

Everyone decided that that was their cue to leave so they headed upstairs to their bedrooms. Landon stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at his ex-girlfriend, waiting for her to say what she needed to say. “I’m really sorry about your mom, Lan,” she said sweetly. 

Landon nodded his head. “Thanks,” he said softly. 

“Uh,” Emily reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. “I was going to give this back to you but then you refused to see me after that night so I just kept it,” she said. Landon looked at the box and his heart broke. Everything that happened between them two was coming back to haunt him. He wanted to forget but he couldn’t. “Look, Lan. I wasn’t ready for marriage, okay? It’s not that I didn’t love you because I did — I mean we were together for four years,” she chuckled softly, looking into his green eyes. 

“I know you loved me,” Landon said, nodding his head. “But you never showed it, Hope does. All the time, even before we were together,” he stated. 

Emily nodded her head. “I know, that’s why you’ll be needing this,” she said, handing him the box with engagement box. He looked down at it and grabbed it slowly. “Just because we weren’t meant to be forever doesn’t you don’t deserve it, because the moment I walked in — I saw how much that girl means to you, I could see it in your eyes,” she said. 

Landon opened the box and looked down at the ring. It was his mother’s. He handed it to Emily and said, you decide and then they never talked to each other again. He totally forgot about it. “I don’t know if we’re ready for that,” he whispered. 

“You’ve always been ready, Landon. You just needed to find the right girl and from the looks of it, you already have,” she said, smiling softly. “You’re always so afraid of failure — for once, be happy that you won,” she added. 

* * *

Landon took every word that Emily said and headed downstairs into his bedroom where his beautiful girlfriend was asiding. He always knew that he wanted to get married but he never thought it would be before he turned 30 at least. Then he met Emily and he thought she was the one but she wasn’t and then now, he met Hope. 

His mom loved Hope — more than he would’ve thought and if there is one thing he has to be sure of before marrying a girl, is that his mom likes her. And Hope was exactly that. He took a deep breath in and released before declining down the steps quickly and a smile filled his face when he saw Hope lying on the bed with a book in her hand. 

She wore an oversized T-shirt of his with no pants — she must’ve changed — her hair in a bun and a smile on her face as she read a book actually written by his mom. Hope heard the floorboard creek and she looked up and saw him, standing there with his hands in his pockets.. “Hey,” she smiled as she placed the book down on her chest. “You didn’t tell me your mom wrote a romance novel and that you kept a copy of it on your desk,” she chuckled. 

Landon rolled his eyes and walked over to her. “It’s not something I like to brag about — especially to a girl that I’m in love with,” he said as he sat himself down on the bed, placing his hand on her bare thigh. 

Hope giggled and bit her lip. “You love me,” she said teasingly was she sat up and scooted closer to him. 

Landon chuckled and nodded his head. “I do,” he said. Hope licked her lips and placed her hand on his knee. “You’re wearing my T-shirt,” he states. 

“Yeah, I am,” she smiled. 

Landon nodded his head and checked her out. “You know what? It looks better on you anyways,” he commented. Hope played around with the collar of his shirt and stared into his green eyes. There were a few moments of silence between them too and Landon could feel the engagement ring box burning through his pocket. “Thank you for coming,” he said. 

Hope smiled and put her hand on his face, rubbing her thumb against his jawline. “Of course,” she whispered. “Besides, heading I love you come from your lips was music to my ears and I really needed to hear it,” she smiled. 

“Well, I love you,” Landon said. 

“I love you,” Hope happily said and she squealed like a little girl which made Landon chuckle at that. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this,” she giggled as she leaned her head against his chest. Landon kissed her head and smiled. 

He was going to do it. Staring into her eyes right now is all the proof he needs. He loves this girl with everything he has and wants to marry her. It’s all about having the guts to actually pop the question. “You know, my mom really did love you,” he whispered and that made Hope smile. “Which was rare because she hated it when I dated — she didn’t really like Emily either but you were different,” he smiled. 

Hope could tell he was being serious so her smile dropped from her face and she just listened. “You are different and perfect and special and that’s what I love about you. I love that you look after others despite your last name. I love that in the reality of every situation whether it’s bad or good, you know how to make others happy before your own,” he added. “I love that when you love someone, you never give up and you keep fighting through it all.” He added. 

He put his hand on her face and a single tear fell from his eye which Hope caught with her finger. “Hope, you deserve to be with someone who looks at you like you’re the lottery and I want to be that person for you,” he said. “And I know it’s not going to be easy and I know that throughout this entire experience that we’re going to have downfalls and battles but I want to go through all of that with you,” he said. 

Hope’s eyes scanned his and she could tell he was being a hundred percent truthful. Landon reached into his back pocket and pulled out the box — Hope’s breath catches his throat as she looked down at it. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hope Mikaelson,” he whispered. 

“Landon—,” she whispered. 

“Just hear me out before you say no okay?” Landon said. “I don’t just want to marry you to wake up to you everyday or be with you forever. I want to marry you because marriage is hard, raising kids is hard, debts and bills and relatives and jobs and blending two families and lives is hard, and you’re the person I want to go through hard times with,” he said. “Life is never going to magically be butterflies and rainbows just because I want to marry you,” he whispered next. 

“Landon,” she tried to stop him. 

Landon shook his head. “I’m not finished okay,” he cried out. “Life is hard and I want to marry you and love you everyday thought everything bump in the road. I want to marry you to be your rock through every curveball and to look at you when everything else is falling apart,” he cries out. 

“I don’t want to marry you because it’s cute and exciting. I want to marry you, baby because it’s hard work and real and a lifetime of ups and downs but it’s all worth it because it’s with you,” he whispered. 

A tear fell from Hope’s eye as she stared into his. He wasn’t finished and she was ready for him to continue. “I want to have kids, I want to have a house, I want to grow old and I want it all to be with you by my side,” he added. “I want to marry you because you’re the first and only thing I want to wake up to, in the morning, Hope,” he whispered next. 

Hope nodded her head. “Everything that I’ve never done, I want to do it with you,” he whispered next. He opened the box and Hope let out a shaky sigh. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson,” he chuckled. “I love you and I want to marry you, will you please just do me the honor and say yes,” he asked. 

Hope waited and waited -- it made Landon nervous but she only did it because she didn’t want to seem so desperate. Of course she’s going to say yes, this man is the love of her life. 

Hope let out a small, happy cry and nodded her head. “Yeah, yeah,” she nodded her head rapidly before putting her hand on the back of his neck, kissing him strongly. 

He smiled against her lips and placed his hand on the side of her neck, kissing her back. “I love you so much,” she mumbled against his lips before grabbing the ring box and placing it on the nightstand. 

“You’re not going to put it on?” Landon asked. 

Hope shook her head as she grabbed his sweater and pushed it off his shoulders. “That can wait, this can’t,” she mumbled before capturing his lips again. There is nothing that’s going to interrupt them now. 

She pulled him on top of her as she scooted herself back towards the headboard of the bed. The tension between the two has always been there, it’s all about when they are ready to release it and Hope is definitely ready. 

Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck as her legs spread open for a perfect amount of space for him to place his hips there. As their mouths fight for dominance, Hope grabbed the edge of Landon’s shirt and pulled it over his head and then started to aggressively kiss his neck -- causing him to moan. 

Landon’s hips thrust against her and that causes Hope to fill with more pressure -- she quickly grabbed his shoulders, her lips not leaving his body, flipping them over until her hips were straddling him. 

She put her hand on his chest and pushed him on the bed roughly, causing him to grunt. Even her hand on his abdomen is sending her places. She ran her hand down his stomach to his belt before undoing it, slowly and carefully. 

Hope smiled down at him with her, now bruised, lips and licked them seductively. Landon’s hands fall to her bare thighs and his cheeks heat up at the thought of seeing her naked. He’s been wanting this for a while. Her hand unbuckles the belt and then -- with the help of Landon himself -- she removed it with ease before she placed both of her hands on his waist, using him to balance herself as she leans down and kissed him softly. 

Landon reached up and removed Hope’s hair from the bun, allowing it to fall over her face and his as her tongue darts into his mouth naturally. Hope couldn’t take it anymore. She kissed his lips and then his neck and then his chest before kissing down his hard stomach. She was ready to take control. 

Landon’s hand removed all of her hair of her face as she grabbed his jean buckle and undid it followed by the zipper and as she takes off his pants -- it flashes in his mind. He groaned and stopped her. “No, no, no,” she cried as she climbed back on top of him, kissing him aggressively. “Why are you stopping? I finally got your pants off,” she whined as she kissed him again. 

Landon moaned as she continued to kiss him. “I don’t have any condoms,” he said. 

Hope let out a sigh, shaking her head. “Then right before you’re about to cum, pull out,” she said, kissing down his chest again. 

Landon groaned. “Hope,” he mumbled softly. 

Hope brought herself back up so she was straddling him again and her hands grabbed the edge of his shirt that she was wearing and pulled it over her head. “Fuck,” Landon whispered. 

Hope smiled as she tossed the t-shirt god knows where and her hands land on his bare waist near the band of his boxers, tugging at them slightly. “Or you don’t have to and we can start a family,” she suggested. 

“Me getting your pregnant the first time we have sex is a little far fetch isn’t it?” Landon asked. 

Hope shrugged her shoulders. “I think having a little Kirby running around the place would be amazing, besides, we are getting married, right? And I want kids,” she said. 

“This is just your way of getting me to go bare isn’t it?” Landon asked.

Hope nodded. “Oh yeah, I wanna feel of all of you,” she mumbled before pulling at the edge of his boxers. 

Landon chuckled. “One baby coming up,” he said as he grabbed her waist and flipping them -- Hope squealed and then the rest of the night was history. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they were engaged. Next chapter is the last one and it's a flash forward. I hope you enjoyed. Remember, 10 comments (Different people) for the next one.


	12. Until Our Last Fucking Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

_ Hope and Landon has been trying to have a baby for a while. They got married and started trying but failed several times for almost two years. They almost gave up but then a miracle happened and Hope got pregnant.  _

_ “You’re pregnant?” Landon whispered, staring down at the pregnancy test in his hand, tears already forming in his eyes.  _

_ Hope’s lip quivered, touching his face. “Yeah, baby.” She laughed as Landon’s face leaned more into her hand. “You didn’t pull out at the right moment,” she joked which made Landon chuckled happily and sadly at the same time.  _

_ “I’m going to be a dad,” Landon whispered in excitement — Hope continued rubbing her thumb on his chin as he brings his left hand up to his face. Hope still amazes herself when she sees the ring on his left hand. This is her husband. The love of her life and now the father of her child.  _

_ Landon looked up at her with tears in his eyes. “Daddy” Hope whispered softly which a chuckle before they met halfway for a kiss — a lustful kiss.  _

_ * _

_ The next step of their journey was finding out what they were going to have. It’s a girl. Hope didn’t want to find out but the doctor accident told Landon and Landon one night was having an emotional breakdown about becoming a father and accidentally told Hope about it.  _

_ She wasn’t mad.  _

_ She just laughed and cried with happiness.  _

_ She’s always wanted a girl.  _

_ “What are—what are we going to do about college? What if we don’t have enough money for it?” Landon asked, freaking out as he ran his hands through his hair.  _

_ “Landon, you’re having a breakdown,” Hope said.  _

_ “I’m not going to be able to do this, babe. I can’t—,” Hope walked over to him and put her hands on his face. “What if I’m not able to give her everything she wanted,” he said.  _

_ Hope’s eyes widened. “Her?”  _

_ Landon’s mouth dropped open. “Oh no,” he whispered. Hope’s mouth twists up. “The doctor accidentally used “she” when she describing something the other day and I know you wanted to wait so I wasn’t going to tell you—,”  _

_ “Shut up,” Hope said, chuckling. “I don’t care about that. We’re having a daughter,” she added, laughing. _

_ * _

_ The thought of losing a child is something that you don’t think about until it happens to you.  _

_ Landon and Hope didn’t know how much it would though, they didn’t know the pain it would cause, especially if it didn’t come naturally or if it was their fault in the first place.  _

_ Landon and Hope never thought they would be going through something this painful in their entire life. It’s like their world is crashing down on them without a warning.  _

_ Landon has tried to explain to Hope that it wasn’t their fault and there was nothing they could do about it but she wasn’t having any of it. She didn’t want to believe it was true.  _

_ They had a moment of happiness.  _

_  
_ _ They got married instantly and automatically wanted to start a family and they did.  _

_ Hope got pregnant with a baby girl.  _

_ They were going to call her Grace.  _

_ Seylah Grace Kirby. _

_ And she would be called Gracie. _

_ She was supposed to be born January 23rd, 2020, but on September 12th, Hope started to have pain in her lower abdomen. She didn’t really think about it at first but then she woke up, bleeding from her privates.  _

_ Landon rushed her to hospital and it took only an hour for them to lose the daughter of theirs that they never got to meet. “Hope,” Landon whispered as they walked into their apartment that night.  _

_ Hope didn’t say a word, she carried herself to their bedroom, and slammed the door shut. Landon pushes his hands through his hair and his lip quivered. “FUCK!” Landon shouts.  _

_ Hope wasn’t the same after that. She didn’t speak or even come out of her room for weeks at times. Landon continued to sleep on the couch in their living room. He would wake up everyday. He would wake up, run his hand through his hair and look back at the door to see if it was open or something but it wasn’t and he would just sigh.  _

_ It’s been almost a month and a half.  _

_ He occasionally would look down at his wedding band and twirl it around his finger. He misses the beginning part of the marriage where it was all sunshine and rainbows but as soon as they started to try and start a family, it changed and then the loss of Gracie just changed it all for her. Landon was devastated more than anything but he missed his wife more.  _

_ He got ready for work and put on his lab coat — he’s now a medical resident at a local hospital in Atlanta. He walked over their bedroom door and knocked, “Hope,” he whispered, putting his hand flat on the door. “I’m going to work, I’ll see you when I get home?” He said and there was no response. Hope let out a shaky sigh, she wanted to answer him but she couldn’t — she couldn’t bring her voice to say it. “I love you so much, baby,” Landon whispered.  _

_ I love you too. Hope wanted to say it but she didn’t — she heard the sound of his footsteps exiting the apartment as she sat against the door with a teddy bear in her arms (the one she was going to give Gracie) and cried, cried and cried until she was unable to cry anymore. She stayed at the door for the rest of the day until she heard Landon enter into the house and this time he wasn’t alone. “She’s in there,” she heard Landon say. She squinted her eyes — and stood to her feet, gripping the teddy bear like her life depended on it.  _

_ Hope could hear her own heart beating against her chest. That’s how bad it was. She didn’t know what was going on outside of the door but she didn’t want to open it either. She didn’t want to face the reality of the world. “Hope,” a familiar voice rang and her heart broke even more. “Hope, it’s aunt Freya, can you open the door please?” She asked softly.  _

_ Hope’s breathing deepened and her grip loosened against the bear as her eyes softened. “Look sweetheart, I know losing Gracie was hard on you and I can’t imagine what you’re going through but you have your husband out here worried sick for you so sick that he drove all the way to Savannah and back to come get me,” she added. “Because he loves you,” she added.  _

_ Hope’s lip quivered as she tightened her grip around the bear again, taking a few steps towards the door but she didn’t say anything — she just waited and waited to see if they would go away but she knew her aunt Freya wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “Hope,” her husband’s voice filled her ears. “I know you’re mad,” he whispered next. “But I miss you,” Hope let out a shaky sigh at the sound of his voice.  _

_ This is the man she loves.  _

_ No one else.  _

_ “We will try again,” he said. “We will try as many times as we can because we’re not going to give up on our family,” he added. “Gracie will always be our daughter, baby. I know that and I don’t want you to think I’m replacing her because I’m not but I miss my wife, I miss the girl I fell in love with and I miss everything that comes with it,” he said. “I want to have a little baby,” he cried — causing Hope to almost let everything go, everything she’s been holding in. “I want to have a daughter or a son who has your eyes and my curly hair,” _

_ Hope took another step towards the door, her entire body shaking while she does so. “Remember what I said to you when I proposed the night you found out my mom died? I told you that I didn’t want to marry you because it’s easy I said I wanted to marry you because it was going to be hard but I didn’t want to go through it with anyone else,” he whispered.  _

_ Hope does remember that. She remembers it like it was yesterday. It was one of the happiest days of her life. “Can you please open the door, baby?” Landon asked softly. Hope tilted her head towards the ceiling, her lip quivering before shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath in. “Hope,” he whispered again and she could feel his hand on the door when she put hers against it.  _

_ Hope took a deep breath in and released it as she grabbed the lock of the door and unlocked it — Landon stepped back slightly as he heard the doorknob turn. He stepped back more and the door slowly opened — Hope appeared and she laid eyes with her husband for the first time in a month. His hair was shorter and he was wearing his suit and medical jacket. He let out a shaky sigh, Hope noticed his eyes were bright red from the amount of times he cried. Hope looked passed him and saw her Aunt who stood there with a smile on her face. She looked back up at her husband who is staring at the bear in her hand. She licked her lips, cuddling the bear to her chest. “I want to try for another baby,” Hope whispered.  _

_ Landon nodded his head, letting out a soft but sad chuckle, taking a step towards her. “Okay,” he agreed without hesitation. He just wanted to hug his wife so that’s exactly what he did, he hugged and kissed her until there was no tomorrow. He missed her so much and needed this more now than ever. He would control it anymore.  _

_ * _

_ Five months later, they are still trying to have a baby.  _

_ Hope is almost on the verge of giving up but the sex with her husband has been so good recently that she can’t help but want to ride him every chance she gets and she makes sure it’s without a condom.  _

_ Landon lets out a grunt as Hope is sitting on his lap, completely naked from the waist down and his pants are halfway down.  _

_ She’s been extremely horny recently and trying to get pregnant has taken a toll on their social life because all they do is have sex now.  _

_ Hope’s breathing is heavy as she thrusts a few times more against him — making sure he was finished before she hopped off him.  _

_ His hands are on her ass as hers is in his messy hair. Landon grunted as Hope hopped off of him with a moan.  _

_ They are currently in the parking garage of a mall in the small town they were in for a party.  _

_ Hope let out a huff of happiness as she pulled her jeans back up. Landon chuckled as he pulled his pants up, covering his dick before zipping up his zipper. “You know, you could’ve waited until we got to the hotel,” he said.  _

_ Hope wiped her lips in the mirror and shook her head. “You know I can’t control myself when it comes to you, baby,” she said, leaning over the front console.  _

_ “But we can definitely do that again when we get the hotel,” she said, smirking as she leaned over and kissed his lips. “But I do have a good feeling about that one,” she added.  _

_ Landon leaned back on the headrest. “You think?”  _

_ “Yeah,” Hope nodded her head. “But if it’s not then we will continue to do what we just did until you knock me up,” she added, kissing him again. Landon has never seen Hope this happy since Henry died. He doesn’t know what it is but the sex is amazing so he’s not going to question it.  _

_ Landon pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes. “I’m going to make you a mom, Hope. I promise,” he said. “No matter how many times we have to do that,” he said, referring to what had just happened in the car.  _

_ Hope giggled. “We are pretty good at that,”  _

_ Landon nodded his head. “Yeah we are,”  _

_ Hope licked her lips and brought her hand to his face and pulled at his lip. “We’re going to get our happy ending, baby,” she whispered softly and Landon nodded her head. “No matter how long it takes, okay?” She said and Landon nodded again. “Now are you still hard?” She asked.  _

_ Landon laughed and nodded his head before his wife leaned in and kissed him lustful before climbing back into his lap for another round of sexy car sex (which isn’t actually that sexy because there is a lot more work put into it)  _

_ * _

_ “Wait really?” Josie asked excitedly as Hope handed her the pregnancy test — her, Maya and Penelope all look at it and it is indeed positive. Hope hasn’t been able to stop herself from crying. “Oh my god, how far are you?” She asked.  _

_ “11 weeks,” she said, smiling.  _

_ “Oh my god, he’s going to be so happy,” Penelope said.  _

_ Hope took a deep breath in and released before putting her hands to the top of her head. “Gosh, how the hell am I going to tell him this?” Hope asked.  _

_ “Hope, DON'T freak out. I mean this is what you guys wanted right? You’ve been trying,” Maya said. Hope nodded her head “Okay then I’m pretty sure he’s going to be so fucking happy when it finds out he’s going to be a dad,” she added.  _

_ “After everything that happened with Gracie—,”  _

_ “You didn’t think this would be possible?” Penelope said and Hope let the tears fall as she nodded her head. “Well I hate to be the barrel of bad news babe but you let Landon stick his dick in you without a condom, so it’s happening,” she joked.  _

_ Hope couldn’t help but laugh.  _

_ “I can do this,”  _

_ * _

_ Hope told her husband that night that they were expecting and he reacted just like she thought he would. He cried and laughed and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He was so happy and excited that he wanted to start planning for either a girl or boy. He didn’t care which it was.  _

_ Hope wanted to wait to know it was a boy or girl because after everything that happened with Henry, she didn’t want to risk it and her husband agreed.  _

_ Their first check up went amazing and everything about the baby was healthy and perfect.  _

_ Their second check up was the same and Hope continuously got bigger and bigger and Landon kept telling his wife that she looked beautiful the way she was.  _

_ The third one was a little bit more difficult and it scared Hope. She was having lower pains in her stomach like she did with Henry so Landon took her to the hospital before it could go any further. They waited patiently and his hand never left hers. He gripped it like she couldn’t feel it.  _

_ He kissed her hand.  _

_ She smiled at him.  _

_ The doctor came in and gave them great news.  _

_ Their baby was fine and perfectly healthy, it was just in an odd position and the doctor fixed it — it was painful to Hope but she didn’t care. She just wanted her baby to be alright.  _

_ At forty weeks, Hope was ready for the baby to be born. The baby was born any second now and she was getting more and more excited about it.  _

_ Ethan was going to be The Godfather and Penelope was going to the godmother. Josie chose Ethan and Landon chose Penelope. It worked out perfectly.  _

_ The names were the hard part ...well the boy's name was. The girl's name was easy and they both agreed.  _

_ “Oh my god,” Hope groaned as the contractions became too much for her to bare. “Get this thing out of me, please!” She cried as Landon brushed through her hair smoothly. The doctor was getting ready to deliver the baby but Hope needed this thing out of her now.  _

_ “Hope, don’t push,” the doctor said.  _

_ “I need to,” she cried.  _

_ “I know but give me one more minute okay? You’re only at 9 and we need you at a ten,” he said as he put gloves on.  _

_ Landon kisses his wife head several times. “Now is not the time to be affectionate Landon Harrison,” she cursed. Landon chuckled and nodded her head before whispering a soft “yes ma’am,” and then goes back to holding her hand. Hope puts a hand on her forehead. “We’re never having sex again,” she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  _

_ Landon sighed. “Whatever you say, babe,” he said.  _

_ The doctor was ready for Hope and she started to push. It hurt like hell — “oh my god,” she grunted in pain.  _

_ “Just a little more Hope,” the doctor said. “I can see the head,” he added as he told her to push again. Hope took a deep breath in and released as she leaned forward and pushed like her body was found to give out on her. She squeezed Landon’s hand so fucking hard that he almost cried but the pain was worth it when they heard the cry.  _

_ Hope let out a sigh in relief as she felt the pressure release and she didn’t feel like her insides were being torn apart. She’s a mom, she’s officially a mom. The baby started to cry instantly and it was music to Landon and Hope’s ear. Landon quickly wipes underneath his eyes as the baby continued to cry and cry as the doctor smiled. “It’s a boy,” he said.  _

_ Hope let out a happy cry as Landon reached down and kissed her forehead softly. The doctor let Landon cut the cord before placing the new baby boy on Hope’s chest. Hope looked down at her son with a huge smile on her face. “Hi buddy,” Hope whispered as he already grabbed onto her finger. “It’s mommy,” she added as a tear falls from her eye. Landon is now leaning over top of them, crying his eyes out. “And that’s daddy,” she added as she pointed up at him.  _

_ Landon tickled his son’s stomach before pinching his cheek softly. He opened and closed his eyes — they are blue, bright blue and he has a little bit of hair already. Hope leaned her head back and took a deep breath in and released. “Oh my god, he’s real,” she chuckled and Landon laughed.  _

_ Hope looked down at him again, before kissing his forehead. “Hi, baby boy,” Landon whispered — he never wants to let him go. He doesn’t want to let him out of his sight. Landon couldn’t believe it — he put his hands on top of his head as he looked at his son with a small smile — he was a freaking fountain right now. He’s crying like crazy. Landon leaned down and gave his wife a few kisses. “You did it baby,” he whispered softly. “He’s here,” he added.  _

_ Hope smiled at her son. “Hi Kayden,” she said. _

_ * _

_ Landon walked out of the room and to the waiting room where everyone is waiting. Josie is the first to see him and then when she stood up, everyone else stood up too. Landon couldn’t control his emotions, he started crying before he could even get a word out. “It’s a boy,” he choked out and everyone else started it clap and get excited.  _

_ Landon gave a hug to everyone — laughing and crying. Even his dad showed up.  _

_ He was so happy he gets to spend this moment with his family but there is one person he knows should’ve met his son and that’s his mom.  _

_ * _

**_Current Day:_ **

Hope and Landon drove to the cemetery where Seylah is buried with their newborn son, Kayden Joel. Thomas was a name they loved from the beginning but it was too proper so they just went with Kayden and Joel is Harrison’s middle name and Landon and his dad have been extremely close recently so he wanted to name him after him somehow. 

Landon reached into the backseat and unstrapped Kayden’s car seat from the back seat before carefully taking it out of the car — trying not to wake him up. All this boy does is sleep and it’s the best thing they could’ve asked for. Hope excited the back seat as well and fixed her jacket before slamming the door shut. She grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk before she sees her husband walked out from the other side of the car with him. 

“He’s still asleep?” Hope questioned as she bent down to look at her sleeping son. She didn’t want to wake him but she fixed his coat and then his small beanie before standing up and smiling at her husband. “You ready, daddy?” She asked and Landon smiled sadly and nodded his head before leaning down and giving his wife a kiss. 

He held Hope’s hand with his right hand and Kayden in his car seat in his left as they walked over to his mother’s grave. It’s been almost five years now and Landon still can’t believe it’s true. He lets go of Hope’s hand as they finally approach the stone and then carefully placed Kayden down, trying not to wake him up which he doesn’t. 

After Hope laid the blanket out, Landon sat down and Hope kneeled on her knees to get Kayden out of the car seat. Landon grabbed the edge of his sweater and pulled it over his head before placing it in front of the stone. Hope carefully placed sleeping Kayden in her arm before she sits there and watches her husband staring at the stone. She leaned in and kissed the side of his face. 

Landon took a deep breath in and released before shaking the tears away. “Hey mom,” he smiled, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I know it’s been a few weeks since I’ve come and visit you but there’s a reason for that,” he chuckled. Hope carefully handed Landon his son. Kayden places one hand on the lower half of Kayden’s body and then one on the back of his head. “This is baby, Kayden Joel,” he said, showing Kayden to the stone in front of him. 

Hope sat there with a sad smile on her face. “He was born, November 18th, at 2 o’clock in the morning,” he said next, staring down at his son’s face — Kayden is now wiggling around in the hands of his father but he isn’t crying. “He’s got these beautiful blue eyes like his mom and the little smirk from his daddy,” Landon said which caused Hope to laugh as a tear escaped her eye. 

Landon let out a small chuckle. “He’s perfect mom,” Landon said. “And he would’ve loved his granny,” he added before leaning down and kissing Kayden’s forehead. Hope’s been keeping a secret these last few years — a huge secret from Landon and everyone else. Do you remember that night that had dinner with Seylah and it ended kind of badly? Well, Seylah knew from the beginning that Hope and Landon were going to get married and they were going to have a kid. 

**_Five Years Ago…._ **

_ “If you two get married and have kids,” Seylah whispered into her ear as they hug. “I want you to give him something after the baby is born — but I want you to look at what’s written on it before the baby is born — look at the name and I promise you, it’s something Landon hasn’t want for a while,” she said  _

_ Hope nodded her head.  _

**_Present:_ **

“Baby,” Hope whispered and Landon looked up from his son and over at his wife — she was holding out an envelope. He squinted his eyes at it before carefully handed his son off to his wife and then he grabbed the envelope. Hope held her son tightly as Landon slowly opened the envelope. 

It’s a birthday card. 

“It’s not my birthday,” he said confused. 

Hope rolled her eyes. “Just open it, baby,” Hope said, rocking Kayden back to forth and Landon rolled her eyes as he opened it up. Hope felt herself tearing up. Landon’s smile dropped from his face and that’s when Hope choked on her tears. His hand falls to his mouth as he reads it — nodding his head before shaking it in disbelief. “She gave that to me the night we had dinner for the first time,” she said. 

Landon’s lip quivered and he nodded his head. “This is why you chose Kayden?” Hope nodded her head and chuckled and that’s when Landon couldn’t hold it anymore. Hope leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Seylah names Kayden and Landon didn’t even know it. 

_ Happy Birthday my sweet Kayden Joel,  _

_ Granny loves you.  _

And inside of it was a check for 40k. 

It’s a college fund for him. 

Hope laughed. “A mom knows best,” she chuckled. 

Landon let out a shaky sigh as he leaned his forehead against hers and put his hand on Kayden’s head. “I love you so much, Hope Mikaelson,” he whispered. 

Hope smiled. “I love you too,” 

“Always and forever,” 

“Until our last fucking breath,” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the love on this story! It’s bitter sweet but it’s ending. I love writing Landon and Hope and will continue doing so. Check out my new one which already has two chapters out. I have big plans for that one too. Give me your final thoughts in the comments. I love reading them so much.


	13. Announcement!

<https://my.w.tt/W5KTnOiAZ9>

My Fake (Whatever We’re Calling It) is now being published on Wattpad as a full story which means it’s going to have more chapters than what it has here. I will be adding in scenes and sections of Hope and Landon’s story in that book. It’s called “My Fake Whatever,” and it’s going to be telling the story through the name Noah and Layla for copyright reasons. (I’m planning on making this a movie) let me know if you guys are interested. The first six chapters are pretty much the same but then it changes from there! Thank you for the love and support! 


End file.
